Don't Ask Don't Tell
by Maidenmild
Summary: la voz de la rubia se quebró en un débil y vulnerable sollozo – Santana es todo lo que tengo.   Brittana** Femslash** debo continuarlo?
1. Prologo

**holaaa! bueno, este es como mi primer fic largo de glee (wiii) este capitulo es corto, es como un prologo de lo que sera el resto de la historia.**

**disclaimer: Glee NO me pertenece, no estoy sacando dinero de esto, etc etc.**

* * *

Santana López, soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos De América, corría tambaleándose entre el polvo con sus manos presionadas fuertemente sobre su abdomen, el cual empezaba a cubrirse rápidamente de un fuerte color carmín «otra vez… ¡¿Por qué mierda me enliste en el ejército?». Sus sentidos pronto comenzaron a hacerse mas débiles, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuertemente en sus oídos, los disparos que hacia segundos llenaban el ambiente, ahora se oían mas lejanos, un olor familiar a pólvora y sangre lleno sus sensores olfativos y su visión se torno borrosa. Arremetió contra la primera camioneta que vio, y se oculto tras ella. Su respiración era pesada y errática, y su vientre estaba ahora cubierto de sangre. «piensa san, piensa» una herida en el estomago, seria una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tardaría unos 10 o 15 minutos antes de que los ácidos de su estomago comenzaran a disolver sus órganos. «tienes que hacer algo maldita sea! No puedo morir aquí… no ahora» su instinto de supervivencia era mucho mas fuerte allí que en algún otro momento, hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Necesitaba cada segundo posible que le quedara, si quería permanecer con vida. Una idea fugaz paso por su mente, abrió la puerta del conductor de la camioneta y le agradeció al dios en el que nunca había creido, que la llave estuviera aun en el contacto.

Giro la llave en lo que parecio ser un momento eterno, una, dos, tres veces. El auto no encendia, «mierda, mierda, mierda! » Santana se estaba quedando sin tiempo. «ok, la base esta a 600 km, y esta maldita chatarra viaja a… maldición! Mi cabeza no funciona» un rugido familiar se escucho bajo el auto, y la latina comenzaba a dudar de que no hubiera alguien ala arriba cuidando de ella.

Piso el acelerador lo mas fuerte que le permitieron sus piernas, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones de su abdomen. La camioneta corría increíblemente rápido, Santana trataba de no arrollar a sus hombres, y llevarse por delante a tantos insurgentes como fuera posible. Minutos después logro divisar la base militar donde estaba el resto de su pelotón. Y segundos después ya estaba deteniéndose junto a esta. Se bajo de la camioneta, con la sangre cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaban y se hacia muy dificil llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones. Cayo de rodillas al piso, su ultima visión fue una silueta blanca y delgada, cabellos de oro y una voz angelical murmurando palabras incomprensibles, y en un segundo todo se volvió negro.

* * *

** Ok se que quizá es malo, quizá es algo corto. dudas? comentarios? debo dejar de escribir y dedicarme a otra cosa? allí abajo hay un link en donde puedes expresarte libremente sobre eso, así que puchale y déjame saber lo que piensas**


	2. Pasado?

**holaaa! lo se, me tarde un poco en actualizar. tuve algunos problemas, (ademas de que tarde como 6 horas en averiguar como subir otro capitulo a FanFiction)**

**gracias a HeyArcia, AniaAchele, Angielovely, GhostWhisper, Carol, Geek, Espaolita, Judith092 y rocio por comentar (me hicieron muy feliz :D) **

**este cap es un poco mas largo, espero que les guste:**

**oh si, y gracias a un amable comentario en el capitulo pasado me hicieron darme cuenta de que puse "600 km" fue un error de tipografia... eran 60km (se que no te interesa en lo mas minimo pero soy un poco perfeccionista con algunas cosas)**

**Disclaimer**: Glee no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera, la escena de besos de santana y Brittany hubiera sido un especial de dos horas.

**Y ahora si mas mamadas el Cap:**

* * *

Un ruido ensordecedor e insoportable la despertó, aturdio y lleno sus oídos al punto en que santana quiso tener la habilidad – o la fuerza- de arrancarse sus oídos, era ¿una sierra? Si. Definitivamente era una sierra, mezclada con unos gritos que parecían venir del infierno. No, solo era un hombre. «un hombre gritando como el demonio» pensó santana. Se decidio a abrir sus ojos, pero la imagen que lo recibió no fue algo agradable, de hecho, hizo a santana querer devolver lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Un par de soldados a los que reconocio como Connor y Parker, sostenían atado a una camilla a otro de los chicos, el mas joven de ellos, del cual aun no sabia si quiera su nombre, poso sus ojos al sur de la camilla, donde una rubia de facciones delicadas estaba cortando un bulto morado del chico. Era su pierna. « ¿Qué demonios?»

– ¡Vamos Jimmy, falta poco!– grito la rubia para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la sierra de mano que mutilaba el miembro del muchacho. De repente el sonido de la sierra se hizo mas agudo, como si estuviera cortando madera… o era ¿hueso? El solo pensamiento de ello causo que el estomago de la latina se revolviera incómodamente. Intento salir de la cama –o lo que fuese en donde estuviera tirada– un dolor insoportable se extendió desde su ombligo hasta la parte baja de su pecho. Haciendo que lanzara un grito ahogado. «mierda…» se limito a quedarse allí, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, intentando ignorar el caos que había fuera de su cabeza. Era una vieja técnica que había aprendido de su madre cuando tenia solo 8 años.

–_Cierra los ojos linda. Imagina que el resto del mundo no existe. Haz que todo desaparezca– le decía su madre sosteniendo a la pequeña López en sus brazos. Santana obedecía, paciente, calmada, relajada._

_Un estruendo se escucho en la planta baja. Santana sabia lo que eso significaba._

– _quédate aquí cielo, no hagas ruido– le dijo su madre. La pequeña latina no opuso inguna resistencia. Solo se quedo en su cama con las rodillas flexionadas cerca de su pecho. Tratando de hacer que todo se fuera, justo como le había dicho aquella mujer. Santana cerro sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos, intentando ignorar el desastre que había alla afuera._

– crees que este bien? – una voz masculina la saco de su ensimismamiento. «Parker»

– no se que mierda le pasa. ¿crees que este muerta o algo así?«Connor»

– basta ustedes dos! Fuera de aquí… – la voz que escucho la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Era la misma voz que había escuchado cuando llego a la base. «mierda, cuanto tiempo he estado aquí? » pensó.

La persona que tenia en frente hizo que la latina reconsiderara su estado mental tras el disparo. Aquella mujer de pie junto a ella parecía sacada de una revista, o de una de esas novelas cursis de las que siempre se burló. Era rubia, y delgada, unos ojos de un azul profundo. Santana podría jurar que si miraba mas de cerca vería una galaxia completa allí adentro, vestia una bata que en algún momento debió haber sido de un color blanco inmaculado, ahora era difícil distinguir algún color entre la tierra, la sangre fresca, y alguna que otra mancha seca. «basta maldición! Estas en Afganistán con un hoyo enorme en el estomago… no es hora de coquetear con rubias heterosexuales» se dijo a si misma la latina, quien se descubrió a si misma mirando fijamente a la rubia.

– hola. – la rubia tenia una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro. Como si ignorara en donde estaba, y que unos momentos antes le había cortado la pierna a un chico de 19 años.  
– ¿donde mierda estoy? – «que inteligente san…» se reprendió a si misma  
– bueno… – la mujer titubeo unos segundos – estas en la base norte. Te hirieron. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, me sorprende que aun estés viva…

– mierda.

– te gusta esa palabra, no? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

– lo siento, estoy en el ejercito… no es precisamente una reunión de la alta sociedad. – contesto la latina bruscamente.

La sonrisa de la rubia se esfumo súbitamente. Estaba claro para Santana, que había herido sus sentimientos.

– ok… creo que… te dejare descansar entonces. – dijo, tras dejar un vaso con agua a un lado de la latina.

– no! espera… disculpa… no quise… – titubeo Santana – soy Santana López. ¿Y tu eres?

En una milésima de segundo, la brillante sonrisa de la mujer de cabello claro estaba de vuelta en su rostro y en su mirada – Brittany Pierce.

– no sabia que teníamos enfermeras en el ejercito. – solto la soldado, mirando de arriba abajo el esbelto cuerpo de la doctora.

–Y que te hace pensar que soy enfermera?

–¿me equivoco? – pregunto con una sonrisa. La rubia se acerco a Santana, y acaricio suavemente su cabello

– si– santana lo comprobó. Dentro de ese par de ojos había una infinidad de lunas, planetas, y estrellas brillantes – soy doctora.

– no lo creo – movió su cabeza – eres muy sexy para ser doctora. ¿Has visto a los doctores aquí? Morgan no se ha bañado en años… Y no me imagino que hay bajo esa barba.

La chica de cabello claro soltó una pequeña risita – creo que un dia vi un ave saliendo de allí – Bromeó. – ahora tu tienes que descansar… y no te atrevas a moverte. Si esos puntos se abren de nuevo te golpeare.

– ¿de nuevo?

– sí. Ayer… no querrás saber lo que paso.

– ¿ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

– un par de días, no estabas…

– ¡¿dos días? – Interrumpió la latina– ¡Mierda!

– y va de nuevo…

– lo siento. ¿Te das cuenta de que perdí dos días de mi vida?

– ¿y tú te das cuenta de que casi mueres?

La mujer de piel oscura bajo la mirada. Se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer probablemente había salvado su vida. En Toda su existencia, había encontrado a pocas personas que le ofrecieron una sonrisa tan sincera y tan noble como lo hacía Brittany. «Ok, santana. Basta. No puedes seguir así, esta buena y todo pero mírala. Ni siquiera creo que juegue para tu equipo» la mente de Santana comenzó a divagar libremente entre si la rubia era o no un muy valioso aporte a la comunidad homosexual.

– eso pensaba… ahora duérmete.

– ¿dormir? ¡Estuve dormida dos días! – la latina trato de sentarse en su camilla, pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

– nada de eso López. Quédate ahí. – regaño la doctora tratando de parecer seria. Santana le causaba mucha curiosidad, desde el día que llego. Le sorprendía el mero hecho de que hubiera llegado hasta la base con vida. Si los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, para Brittany, los de santana eran puertas de acero con una cerradura digital encriptada, No podía descifrar nada de ellos, no veía absolutamente nada. Pero eso era algo que la joven rubia estaba dispuesta a cambiar. – ¿así que soldado eh? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

– yo… – titubeó. – no quiero hablar de eso.

– oh bien… tus… tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. – un brillo inusual apareció en los ojos de la mujer oscura. Brittany supo que había tocado un punto sensible en la mente de la soldado. La mirada de aquella mujer se endurecio repentinamente.

– no lo creo. No veo a mamá desde hace mucho tiempo… y a papa… – alejo su mirada de los ojos de la rubia. – a mi padre le puse una bala en el cráneo cuando tenia 15 años.

* * *

**lo se. soy pesima para dejar a la gente intrigada...**

**Y? comentarios? dudas? opiniones? amenazas de muerte? en el link de abajo hay una ventana que te permite ejercer tu derecho de libre expresion, y dejarme saber que pasa por TU cabeza justo en este momento. asi que comenta. (O hare que un grillo vaya a leerte en la noche).**

**Besos! **


	3. WTF?

**hola! lo se, me tarde demasiado. peeero puedo explicarlo: tumblr es adictivo, he visto demasiadas peliculas sobre el ejercito que me dejaron con estres post traumatico por varios dias, y cada que me pongo en frente del PC mi cerebro finge demencia y no me da nada para escribir. espero que les guste este cap. honestamente a mi no me gusto tanto (:S)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, si así fuera artie estaría despedido... (si lo siento no me cae bien)**

**ahora si el cap:**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 3.**

Santana estaba asustada, estaba triste, estaba enojada. Enojada con Brittany, Enojada consigo misma y con su padre. Habían pasado dos horas y la rubia no le había dirigido una sola palabra después de haber salido de la tienda. «la asuste. La asuste y ahora se alejó de mi… mierda. » Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y dejo que su mente divagara en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que había mantenido guardados en un rincón de su cabeza y en los que no había pensado en años. Cerró sus ojos y coloco su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos. Se quedó en esa posición un largo rato, más del que hubiera creído posible.

– Hey López – una voz familiar la saco de sus cavilaciones. Cuando la latina abrió los ojos noto que el cielo había oscurecido afuera de la tienda, y que de repente hacía frio. «que mierda? Es de noche? » – ¡Santana! ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Noah! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – la mujer estaba sorprendida de ver a su mejor amigo – creí que estabas en la frontera…

– Bueno, llegue hace unas horas, fue increíble… y por ultima vez santana, ¡no me llames Noah!– el joven esbozó una sonrisa – hubiera venido antes, pero tu niñera no me dejaba entrar. No quería que yo te despertara.

– no estaba dormida… – dijo la latina removiéndose en su camilla.

– Si, eso lo se… roncas como el Demonio cuando estas dormida, solo que la rubia aun no lo sabe.

– hablas de Brittany?

– Brittany eh? Esta buena… viste ese cuerpo? – exclamo levantando una ceja sugestivamente. – apuesto a que es una fiera en la cama.

– Escúchame bien puckerman… – el tono de la latina se había vuelto un susurro agresivo apenas audible – vuelves a decir algo como eso y voy a patearte tan fuerte que necesitaran una retroexcavadora para sacarte mi bota del culo. ¿Entendiste?

– ok… ok... lo entiendo, está reservada – aunque santana nunca había dicho una palabra, no lo necesitaba, desde que conoció a la latina le había quedado claro que era diferente. Que no sentía atracción alguna hacia el género masculino. Noah nunca había insinuado nada, y santana no era precisamente lo que se dice una dama. Por lo que las palabras -además de estar prohibidas por su gobierno- no se necesitaban. – cambiemos de tema. ¿Como esta tu herida?

– es una mierda… apenas puedo moverme. – la mujer había estado en esa camilla el último par de días, aquello comenzaba a ponerse incómodo. – esta camilla tiene mi culo grabado a fuego.

– y que haces tu aquí? – la mujer rubia había entrado a la tienda con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido – te dije que no podías entrar. Fuera.

– Brittany – intercedió la latina suavizando su voz – es mi amigo, ¿puede quedarse un momento?

– lo siento, pero esto no es un hospital, aquí no hay horario de visitas. Así que adiós.

– te veré luego san. – dijo Puckerman poniéndose de pie para irse, guiñándole un ojo a la joven tendida en la camilla. Al salir de la tienda santana lo perdió de vista.

– adiós puck. – la latina dirigió una mirada a la otra chica. Cuya sonrisa habitual había vuelto a su rostro. Aquella rubia parecía estar hecha de arcoíris y unicornios o algo parecido, siempre sonriente y con una mirada brillante. Santana se preguntaba como lograba ignorar todo lo de afuera, como lograba ignorar que había una guerra, o que estaban a miles de kilómetros de los estados unidos, o que era ella quien trataba las peores heridas de combate. Quizá Brittany tenia algún secreto, algo que la hiciera estar feliz todo el día. Por otro lado se le hizo extraño que la holandesa no sacara a relucir el tema de su padre

– siéntate. – hablo la rubia.

– ¿qué sucede? – Santana se sentó con dificultad.

– necesito limpiar tu herida y cambiarte el vendaje, así que levántate y quítate eso… lo que sea que tengas puesto… – Brittany comenzó a preparar los instrumentos necesarios para hacer su trabajo.

– ¿ qué? ¿Quieres que me desvista? Aquí… ¿ contigo?

– oye, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Estás nerviosa?

– No… – la latina evitaba los penetrantes océanos azules de la rubia.

– vamos santana… o tendré que hacerlo yo.

La soldado se quitó lentamente y con manos temblorosas la camisa color gris, unas tallas más grande que el esbelto cuerpo de la latina. En ese momento santana se dio cuenta de algo. no llevaba sostén. Es mas, no llevaba nada mas que aquella camisa y una sudadera de la NYC. « ¡Mierda! » sus palmas comenzaron a sudar, y la sangre subió a sus mejillas, cosa que la doctora noto al instante. La latina, por otro lado, También noto que esa no era la misma ropa con la que había llegado a la base.

– ¿me cambiaste de ropa? – pregunto la latina, tratando de no pensar en las manos de la rubia recorriendo su abdomen.

– oh si, tu amigo, Finn. El vino a traerte algo mas comodo. Y mas limpio.

– ¿Finessa? Hudson me… ¿trajo esto? – «voy a matarlo» Santana seguía evitando mirar a Brittany a los ojos

–Si, es un gran chico…– La mujer rubia noto que su interlocutora estaba teniendo problemas para hilar las palabras – ¿nerviosa?- pregunto de nuevo.

– ya te… ya te dije que no estoy nerviosa. – los dedos de Brittany eran agiles y precisos. acariciaban la piel de la latina causándole escalofríos. «mierda, si estoy nerviosa. »

– Santana… – comenzó la rubia con voz calmada – durante los dos días que estuviste tirada en esta camilla, inconsciente, hice esto mismo varias veces. Así que no hay nada aquí que no haya visto antes. Además, soy doctora.

– Brittany, no estoy nerviosa – dijo la mujer oscura decididamente.

– estas temblando López…

– esto es el desierto. Hace frio y yo estoy medio desnuda. ¿Cómo podría no estar temblando? – «además de que la rubia mas sexy que he visto en años tiene sus manos sobre mi. ¡Por Dios santana basta!».

– claro… – expresó la rubia sarcásticamente . Aquella mujer de cabello oscuro estaba haciéndola pasar un momento difícil. Siempre había sido buena leyendo a las personas, pero santana tenia una clave decodificada., no había nada allí, o bien, si lo había estaba enterrado, muy en el fondo de la mirada marrón de Santana López.

La piel de la latina era cálida y de un color canela oscuro. La rubia comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el abdomen de la latina, ahora con un enorme parche blanco de gasa y cinta. Paso sus dedos una ultima vez por el torneado vientre de su paciente, y vio que esta cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Aquella mujer era hermosa, por lo que veía era inteligente y divertida. ¿Como pudo terminar una chica como ella en medio de una Guerra como aquella?

– ¿ya terminaste? – la voz de Santana la saco de sus cavilaciones.

– eh. Si claro, ya termine. Sanas muy rápido, pronto podrás pararte de esta camilla. – la rubia le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Santana volvió a colocarse su ropa. Brittany no pudo evitar recorrer descaradamente el cuerpo de la latina mientras esta tenía sus ojos cerrados. « ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? »

– Brittany, ¿Podrías venir por un segundo? – santana dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la tienda, un hombre de no más de treinta años, con cabello castaño, ojos marrones y lentes de montura negra había ingresado por ella. Lo interesante sobre este individuo: estaba en una silla de ruedas.

– ¡Artie! – la sonrisa de la mujer de cabellos de oro se hizo aún más grande, corrió hacia el y se inclino, para luego darle un beso corto en los labios. El mundo de Santana López se desmorono en pequeños pedacitos que cayeron al piso, y se hicieron aun mas pequeños. Dos palabras quedaron sonando en la cabeza de santana durante un largo rato, mucho después de que la rubia saliera con aquel hombre: «tiene novio, tiene novio, tiene novio»

* * *

**se que es mucho pedir pero por favor no me maten... lo se el cap fue corto. Bienvenidos Puck, Finn y Artie.. hahaha... **

**se que en este momento pueden estar passando muchas cosas por tu cabeza... quieres compartir algo de eso conmigo? eres libre de hacerlo en el link de alli abajo. asi que PUCHALE AHORA. Y dejame saber que piensas, acepto desde felicitaciones hasta amenazas de muerte.**


	4. Brittany

holaaa! lo se tarde mucho, no me odien... la secu, el trabajo, tumblr y mi familia no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir (ademas este capitulo es algo mas largo) . otra cosa, empezare a responder comentarios:

Mara: no no estoy obsesionada con el... sigue leyendo y ya veras **r.r**

Brittana: oh si gracias por ese link, los fics son asombrosos, aun sigo leyendolos...

emilyloveskurt: me odias? lloro *puchero*

ghostwhisper: bueno el fic es brittana asi que ya puedes imaginarte quien se quedara con la rubia :D y en ese capitulo se aclara todo lo del pasado de santana o bueno... no todo (muajaja)

leowit: Gracias! 3

kaze-ni-panke: manten la calma y lee el cap, se aclaran muchas cosas ahi abajo...

.25: crei que te habias aburrido de mi fic :( . y no puedo matar a artie... AUN... **r.r**

Judith092: eso me da una idea...

Rocio: habran muchas muertes en este fic...

Espaolita: Aun no...

Anneliasix: creeme santana ESTA enojada...

HeyArcia: me encanta que te encantara... y tienes una idea de por donde va esto. lemon? quiza.

Bueno no los molesto mas, el cap:

* * *

Cap. 4.

Brittany Susan Pierce no era el típico estereotipo de rubia consentida. A pesar de haber sido criada en california con una familia de buena posición social, nunca había dependido de ellos, Había trabajado duro para conseguir todo lo que poseía y todo lo que conocía, era una nómada, una aventurera. Por eso se había unido al ejército como médico En primer lugar. No había nada como la adrenalina, oír su corazón golpeando en sus oídos, esa era la razón de ser de Brittany Susan Pierce. Eso había cambiado cuando conoció a aquella latina de mirada misteriosa. Aquella mujer hacia que millones de preguntas y pensamientos se acumularan en la mente de la rubia, aquello era frustrante. Brittany estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el más profundo rincón de la mente de la latina, había dicho algo sobre dispararle a su padre. Brittany había salido de la tienda como arrastrada por el demonio. Pero ahora quería escuchar, de los labios de aquella soldado, la explicación a toda esa historia. La doctora sabía que sería difícil lograr que santana se abriera después de lo que había hecho, pero a Britt le gustaban los desafíos.

– Britt, linda – la voz de artie la saco de su ensimismamiento. – ¿vienes a desayunar? Tienes que comer algo… ¿hace cuánto no…?

– está bien Artie. – Interrumpió la rubia – Yo… iré en un segundo, después de hacer las rondas de la mañana. – entro de nuevo a la tienda donde estaban sus pacientes. Estaba segura de que había dejado a su novio con la palabra en la boca, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos. Echo un vistazo al interior de aquella conocida tienda de campaña. Había cerca de diez camillas allí, seis de ellas ocupadas por heridas realmente perturbadoras. La mayoría de sus pacientes aun dormían.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la primera de la izquierda. Allí tenía a uno de los peores casos que había visto en su carrera. Su nombre era Steven Collins, aquel hombre era un héroe. Se había lanzado en frente de una granada para salvar a otros cinco soldados de su pelotón en una misión en la ciudad. El pobre había necesitado de once cirugías y aun así, Brittany sabía que no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sus intestinos estaban deshechos, su cerebro tenía muy poca actividad y se había dislocado ambas caderas. Un caso como ese estaba destinado a fracasar. La rubia solo esperaba a que los pulmones empezaran a fallar, luego su corazón se detendría, y se escribiría un nombre más en la lista de los héroes de guerra, cuyos cuerpos serían devueltos a américa, a ser _honrados_ allí por sus colegas, amigos y familiares. Tras revisar sus dosis de medicamentos, signos vitales e intravenosas, dejo a su paciente para seguir con la segunda camilla en la tienda.

La siguiente camilla, un paciente que tenía a Brittany orgullosa de su trabajo. Aquel joven había llegado tras un tiroteo de insurgentes, tres heridas en la espalda y otras dos más en las piernas. El chico había llegado a la base gritando de dolor. Era realmente deprimente el ver como un hombre, de esos que se jactaban constantemente do como volarle los sesos a los musulmanes, pedía –o rogaba – por ayuda. Brittany había logrado extraer las balas rápidamente. Y el chico se estabilizaría pronto. En un par de días seria llevado a un hospital en Alemania. Después de eso volvería a los estados unidos a seguir con su vida. Cambio la dosis de analgésicos a una más baja, cambio los vendajes de las heridas de aquel muchacho y continúo su camino.

La tercera camilla era un recordatorio permanente de lo tonta que era la rubia a veces, y se reprendía por ello. Estaba vacía. Unas pocas horas atrás su paciente había muerto, por haberse distraído tontamente.

– _ya les dije que estoy bien chicos. Solo me rozo la bala, no fue nada. – la médico rubia revisaba el pecho de aquel hombre. Charles __Gardener__ Un general que llevaba más de 10 años sirviéndole a su país fielmente. Aquel hombre era una leyenda, había sobrevivido a granadas, bombas, la muerte en combate de su prometida, y muchas, pero muchas heridas por disparos. Escucho los latidos de su corazón, y el ritmo y el sonido de sus pulmones, reviso sus corneas y le pidió al soldado que abriera su boca para revisar su garganta mientras tomaba un laringoscopio en la bandeja junto a la camilla._

_ – Doctora Pierce – la llamo __Julian__, uno de los doctores de la base Sur. – heridas múltiples en el abdomen, brazos y garganta cerrada. _

– _intúbalo, voy para allá. – Respondió la doctora – bien General __Gardener__… usted parece estar bien. – Dijo dándole una palmadita en el pecho – Así que voy a dejar que descanse, y estará como nuevo para mañana._

Había sido una tonta y no había notado el error monumental que había cometido con aquel hombre. Y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Cuál había sido ese error? Se había retirado sin revisar la garganta de aquel hombre, que se había cerrado en la noche por culpa de una hinchazón en la tráquea y se había ahogado sin que nadie lo notara.

Tomo la planilla de la siguiente camilla, la numero cuatro si las contaba. Le habían traído a aquel hombre hacia no más de una hora con una hemorragia que había sido bastante difícil de detener, seguía inconsciente por suerte, si no fuera así, las dosis de medicamentos bajo las que estaba lo tendrían viendo elefantes de color rosa y pajarillos volando alrededor de su cabeza. La doctora algunas veces se cuestionaba el motivo de aquel, su gobierno, para enviar a hombres y mujeres inocentes a pelear una guerra que no les pertenecía, perder millones de vidas y dinero todos los años. ¿Por qué? Razones que la joven holandesa aun no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad. Aquel soldado tirado en esa camilla sobreviviría, sería enviado de nuevo a los estados unidos, por suerte, y según lo que había escuchado había allí una nena de 2 años y una mujer que lo amaban, esperando por al otro lado del océano. Un momento. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Silencio. En ese momento Brittany lo noto, « ¡la maquina! » se abalanzo casi instantáneamente hacia las maquinas que mantenían a aquel hombre con vida. Reviso los conectores en el pecho de su paciente. Con cuidado levantó uno de los parpados del hombre tirado en frente suyo y sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, la paso en frente de sus ojos, no hubo respuesta. Tomo su muñeca y puso un dedo sobre ella. No había pulso. Aunque el cuerpo seguía extrañamente cálido.

– ¡Sam! – Llamo a uno de los doctores que pasaba fuera de la tienda – ven a ver esto.

– ¿qué sucede? – respondió el chico rubio caminando en dirección a la doctora.

– no tengo nada de las pupilas y no puedo encontrar su pulso, pero aun está caliente. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

– oh, britt, lo siento. Ya no hay nada que hacer – hablo el muchacho revisando al militar que tenía delante. – debió haber muerto hace poco… aún no se ha enfriado del todo – dijo desconectando las máquinas y las vías que tenía conectadas a sus brazos.

La doctora no sabía que decir, ese hombre no podía haber muerto. Simplemente era imposible. Había hecho todo lo debido según el protocolo, no podía solo haber muerto así como así. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Se volteó dándole la espalda a Sam, haciendo que el chico comprendiera el mensaje y saliera de la tienda sin decir una palabra.

Algo que Brittany odiaba sobre si misma era que al sentirse impotente o enojada, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos haciéndola llorar como si su madre hubiera muerto. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, sabiendo que en realidad no era así.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos y delgados rodearla, obligando a la chica de cabello claro a abrir los ojos. Santana estaba a su lado, envolviéndola con ambos brazos.

– que… ¿qué haces de pie santana? Vuelve a tu camilla.

– Brittany, deja de llorar. No sé qué sucedió, o… que sucede. Pero deja de llorar, por favor.

– Estoy bien santana… – dijo secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta. – es solo que… me pasa desde pequeña, y lo detesto. Ahora vuelve a acostarte, te lastimaras esa herida.

– Brittany, está bien… estoy bien… ven acá – la latina condujo a la holandesa hasta la camilla donde antes había estado recostada, invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

– tengo cosas que hacer santana, no puedo sentarme. – la doctora cruzo los brazos en frente de su pecho.

– Mierda, Brittany. Solo hazlo. – la latina estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y debido a toda su insistencia, la rubia decidió ceder y tomar asiento junto a su compañera.

– Ok, ¿qué quieres?

– ¿porque llorabas?

– no estaba llorando

– ¿entonces qué es esto? – respondió la latina pasando sus dedos por la húmeda mejilla de Brittany.

– es solo que… desde pequeña… cada vez que me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer… las… las lágrimas solo salen. Solas. No es que este triste ni nada.

– te entiendo.

– Tenemos que hablar santana – la rubia cambio de tema súbitamente

– vaya, si estuviéramos saliendo me preocuparía.

– no juegues. Es enserio.

– ok… ¿qué sucede?

– sé que ayer Salí de la tienda casi corriendo, cuando me contaste sobre tu padre… lo sé, fue grosero, lo siento mucho… ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?

La mirada de la latina se oscureció y se clavó en el suelo bajo sus pies, y algunos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado vinieron a su memoria, la rubia quería decir algo pero santana comenzó a hablar

– mi… mi mamá se casó con mi padre cuando tenía 16… ella… ella nunca fue feliz, o se preocupó por nosotros… – el semblante sombrío de la latina le daba a entender a la rubia que solo debía callarse y escuchar. – a papa le gustaba hacer principalmente dos cosas: emborracharse y golpear a mamá… no tengo un solo recuerdo de él que no incluya una botella de licor y los gritos de mi madre… luego mi hermano nació y mi padre la dejo en paz durante el embarazo, yo tenía 12, ya estaba algo crecida así que tuve que dejar la escuela y cuidar a Manuel, al menos hasta que mi mama volviera del trabajo.

La rubia tomo la mano de la latina, quien comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas ocasionadas por los recuerdos. A pesar de todo, las palabras seguían fluyendo de la boca de Santana:

»Un día cuando tenía 15, el llego, más temprano que lo acostumbrado. Mama había salido con Manuel así que yo estaba sola en casa. El necesitaba alguien a quien golpear, y decidió que esa seria yo. Así que corrí y me encerré en la habitación de mis padres, estaba asustada así que me escondí en el closet mientras mi padre gritaba maldiciones tratando de abrir la puerta. Y lo consiguió, no sé cómo, pero el bastardo logro abrir la maldita puerta – los sollozos de la morena eran cada vez más audibles, a la doctora no se le ocurría palabra alguna que pudiera decir en una situación como esa, estaba bloqueada. – abro la puerta del armario, me tomo por el cabello y me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, creí que me mataría. Tuve que arrastrarme debajo de la cama, y… ahí fue donde la encontré. Una 38 de la que no sabía ni su existencia, en fin – la latina suspiro tratando de calmarse – la tome entre las manos… recuerdo que estaba, muy fría… salí de donde estaba y… ¿sabes Britt? En ese momento piensas que no podrás hacerlo, que tu conciencia te matara por haber halado el gatillo, pero nada de eso sucedió – la latina esbozó una sonrisa melancólica – solo tire del gatillo, fue un sonido ensordecedor, pero tranquilizante. Después de eso el simplemente cayó al piso, le había volado la mitad del cráneo o algo así, no sentí nada más que alivio, quiero decir, estaba muerto. Solo eso.

La mujer de cabellos de oro estaba boquiabierta, no se imaginaba que tal cosa pudiera haberle sucedido a alguien como santana. La Soldado siguió con su relato, mientras una que otra lagrima aún se resbalaba por sus mejillas.

» Escapé. No tenía a donde ir. Así que volví a casa. Mi mama me delato, la perra llamo a la policía. Estuve en la correccional unos años, allí termine la escuela, y me hice un par de tatuajes en el proceso. Cuando Salí estaba igual que cuando había entrado, totalmente sola. Así que no lo pensé un segundo. Vi un cartel que decía "enlístate", fui a la oficina más cercana y entre al ejército, Llevo aquí varios años, y creo que moriré aquí algún día. – la rubia no dijo una palabra, se quedó con su mirada clavada en los ojos marrones de la latina que se habían puesto rojos por las lágrimas. – ¿y bien? Querías la verdad, ahí la tienes.

– Yo… yo… santana… yo nunca… – a la rubia le era difícil formar una frase coherente – yo… debería terminar de hacer las rondas. Tengo pacientes que revisar. – dijo poniéndose de pie.

– ¿saldrás corriendo de nuevo? Es algo típico en ti ¿no?

– Santana… – suplico Brittany – dame tiempo, por favor…

– No debiste haberlo preguntado en un principio – escupió la latina acostándose de nuevo en la camilla.

– Mierda – susurro la rubia en un suspiro « ¿mierda? ¿Desde cuándo uso esa palabra? » Pensó para sí misma mientras intentaba sacar a santana y a su pasado lleno de cicatrices de su cabeza

Camino hasta la camilla de la izquierda, donde estaba Jimmy, el muchacho al que le había cortado una pierna hace unos días. Sería un proceso difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin ella… el pobre chico solo tenía 19, y se había enlistado por orden de su padre. Volvería a américa en cuanto fuese capaz de permanecer de pie y su pierna hubiera sábado del todo. Las lágrimas de la latina volvieron a cruzarse en sus pensamientos, las palabras volvieron a sonar en su cabeza y ese deseo de abrazar y consolar a aquella morena la invadió una vez más.

Se retiró de allí, paso de largo la camilla donde se encontraba Santana y se dirigió hasta la camilla a la derecha de esta. El último paciente de la tienda, Matthew Jennings, un chico de unos 25 o 27 años que se había caído de la camioneta en una misión en la frontera y se había roto un par de huesos en las piernas y quizá uno que otro en los brazos y en la muñeca. No había mucho que decir de aquel chico, salvo que comenzó a coquetearle en el momento en que despertó. Una dosis de anticoagulantes e ibuprofeno lo habían mantenido dormido unas cuantas horas de más.

Dirigió una última mirada a la latina en la camilla a su izquierda, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haber escapado del mundo como aquella vez que Noah había venido a visitarla. La había herido al marcharse así. Lo sabía y tenía que reparar eso lo antes posible. Su estómago rugió ordenando comida, y pronto. «Puede esperar hasta después del desayuno» pensó, saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose al comedor, donde el chico en la silla de ruedas la esperaba para comer.

– ¿Por qué tardaste? – pregunto su novio.

– lo siento, hubieron… complicaciones. Billings murió. – dijo como si nada

– ¿estás bien?

– si claro… – la rubia comenzó a comer con la mirada fija en algún punto en el horizonte, su cuerpo, si bien estaba allí, dejo que su mente se sumiera en los recuerdos de cada una de las palabra, las expresiones y los gestos de la latina. « ¿Qué demonios me pasa contigo santana? »

* * *

bueno... ¿y? todo aclarado por el lado de santana... luego comenzaremos con algo mas de britt-Britt. este capitulo, no es uno de mis favoritos pero espero que les haya gustado... brittany y santana son personajes complicados, cada una a su manera...

pasando a otro tema... vieron Sexy? hay locura en tumblr por eso, hay un fandom completo que quiere matar a artie... eso me incluye. asi que si a ti te gusta artie o si te cae bien, lo siento yo lo odio... ¬¬y hare algo al respecto en este fic... no habia llorado tanto desde... desde mis dias en el fandom de bones... bueno. como sea, sugerencias, opiniones, amenazas... todo alli en el link de abajo.

deja un review o santana llorara.


	5. Adios

_**hola!**_

_**hoy traigo un cap recien sacado del horno, le prometi a alguien que lo subiria antes de la media noche de hoy, o esa persona me atacara en mis sueños.**_

_** lo se... siglos sin Actualizar... pero hay razones: **_

_**este cap es mas largo, tuve que investigar mucho para hacerlo (bueno honestamente solo vi muchas películas militares) **_

_**ademas creo que este capitulo compensa la espera.**_

_**reviews: bueno honestamente no creo que deba responder reviews porque la gran mayoria dijeron: "escribes genial" o "maldito artie" **_

_**a los que dijeron lo primero: gracias, los amo.**_

_**a los que comparten mi odio hacia el maldito paralitico: LEE EL CAPITULO.**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera, landslide hubiera sido muy diferente.**_

_**disfruten:**_

* * *

Cap 5.

Santana deliberaba cientos de posibilidades en su cabeza acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras el mundo se movía bajo sus pies.

– Noah, has visto a Britt… la doctora Pierce? – se corrigió la latina

– creo que esta por allá – dijo señalando con su dedo índice la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña. – ¿qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar en tu camilla?

– Sin palabras Noah, ni una palabra sobre esto.

El chico del mohawk entendió el mensaje perfectamente, y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa burlona en su rosto.

Santana camino lentamente hasta la parte trasera de la tienda donde había dormido las últimas noches, cuidando no ser vista por nadie, y discutiendo con los muchos pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su mente, sobre si sería o no correcto. «Aun estas a tiempo, da la vuelta, no puedes hacer esto» « ¡santana, detente, por dios deja de caminar! » su cerebro daba órdenes que sus pies se negaban determinadamente a obedecer. La vio allí, con un reproductor de música en la mano y los audífonos sobre sus oídos. De pie sobre la arena tibia y mirando fijamente al horizonte, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. El viento hacia volar su cola de caballo, poniéndola en un ambiente parecido al de una película dramática. «_O romántica_» pensó la morena observando a la rubia, planeando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Se acercó a la desprevenida doctora, tomándola por la muñeca y llevándola hasta la pared de tela de la enorme carpa que tenían tras ellas, la mirada azul de la rubia fue de total sorpresa en ese momento, al verse acorralada por la latina, quien tenía un brillo indeciso en sus ojos.

– ¿santana que…? –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de la latina sobre los suyos. Su línea de pensamiento se volvió borrosa durante el instante que duro el beso, si era que a eso se le podía llamar beso. Los ojos cafés de la latina estaban mirando expectantes a la reacción de la doctora, quien seguía paralizada con los pies clavados al piso.

La rubia abrió la boca y la cerro repetidas veces, las palabras no salían de sus labios, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Poso sus ojos en la mirada expectante de la latina frente a ella. Quien seguía esperando por una reacción de su parte. Al ver que tal cosa no ocurría, Santana se inclinó de nuevo hacia la doctora y volvió a besarla, esta vez con algo más de fuerza, a lo que la chica rubia correspondió, aun algo aturdida. Santana puso sus manos en la delgada cintura de la mujer de cabellos de oro, quien no hizo más que lanzar un gemido que quedo silenciado entre los labios de aquellas mujeres.

– ¡Doctora Pierce! – la voz de Sam a lo lejos interrumpió el beso

– ¡Mierda! – grito santana frustrada. El chico rubio llego un instante después, al parecer había corrido demasiado.

– ¿qué sucede Sam?

– hubo una emergencia en la ciudad… acaba de llegar un escuadrón completo.

La chica rubia salió corriendo tras el médico, dejando a santana clavada al piso, intentando calmarse. Esto no duro más de un instante, pues la latina salió corriendo tras los doctores medio segundo después.

En la tienda todo era un completo desastre. Gritos, sangre, polvo y el sonido de la mente de Pierce trabajando a toda velocidad.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Grito para hacerse oír sobre el desastre que había allí dentro.

– ¡Una misión de evacuación se convirtió en un tiroteo de insurgentes!

– ¡Mierda!

La rubia se abalanzo a la primera camilla que vio, seguido por Sam, quien era su colega favorito para estas situaciones. Pudo ver a Artie, seguido de algún otro chico, tratando algunas heridas por su cuenta. Dirigió su vista a la camilla que tenía en frente, en una milésima de segundo cientos de posibilidades vinieron a su cabeza descarto la mayoría, se decidió por una de ellas y las palabras salieron de sus labios casi automáticamente:

– herida de bala profunda en el abdomen, AK47, estabilícenlo hasta llevarlo a una SO.

Se dirigió a la siguiente camilla, los demás se encargarían de aquel chico. Su mente repitió el mismo proceso de antes, una herida enorme, la piel estaba totalmente desgarrada y la sangre salía a montones de aquel chico. En la escuela de medicina siempre les decían que un humano tenía en promedio cinco litros de sangre, Brittany no se imaginaba cuanto era eso hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos en Afganistán, unos años atrás. Su mente volvió rápidamente al muchacho herido que tenía bajo sus manos.

– ¡Necesito bandas mojadas y un apósito oclusivo! – dijo mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con sus manos.

– ¡se no acabaron de esas Britt! – Grito el chico de la silla de ruedas desde el otro lado de la tienda.

– ¡Sam!… Dame algunas toallas mojadas… y… esta bolsa – dijo tomando una bolsa de plástico color rojo que puso sobre la herida del Soldado que estaba en la camilla. – ¿puedes encargarte desde aquí?

– Claro que si jefa… – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Corrió hacia la siguiente camilla, donde el chico tirado allí tenía la garganta cerrada, y moriría si no hacía algo.

– ¡Sam! – Grito de nuevo la rubia. Un día de estos se quedaría ronca – necesito… un laringoscopio y un tubo endotraqueal, hay que intubarlo. ¡Ahora!

El chico rubio obedeció sin decir una palabra. Por algo Pierce era la mejor.

Tan pronto como Brittany tuvo los instrumentos en sus manos, abrió la boca del soldado y metió el tubo a través de su tráquea. Viviría, sí. Pero si su diagnóstico estaba correcto no sería una buena vida.

Corrió a la siguiente camilla, aquel hombre estaba inconsciente, saco la pequeña linterna que traía en el bolsillo y abrió uno de sus parpados, para luego pasar la linterna en frente de ellos. Nada.

– pupilas fijas y dilatadas. – Dijo la rubia en voz alta– está muerto. ¿Dónde demonios esta Sam?

El medico rubio corría tan rápido como sus agiles piernas se lo permitían, y aun así sentía que no era suficiente. Habían recibido una transmisión desde la base de meteorología que tenían al oeste de la frontera. Necesitaban salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Finalmente llego hasta la tienda donde el caos aun reinaba, y la visibilidad era difícil por el polvo que levantaban las camillas al moverse.

– ¡Doctora Pierce! ¡Doctora! – el chico llego jadeando hacia donde estaba la rubia, algunas gotas de sudor perlado caían aun por la frente del muchacho.

– ¡Sam! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te estu…

– Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ordenes de la comandante Sylvester. Se acerca una tormenta de arena y es una de las grandes y si no salimos de aquí vamos a morir, y tenemos tanto que hacer, y una emergencia como esta y… – las palabras salían apresuradas de la boca de Sam, Pierce escasamente podía entenderle

– ¡Sam! Basta… estaremos bien. Tengo trabajo para ti. – le dijo tomándolo por los hombros. – quiero que busques a Santana, la subas a una camioneta, y asegúrate de que yo vaya allí. ¿Ok? – el joven doctor asintió y salió corriendo de la tienda, en busca de cierta latina con una herida en el estómago que no debería estar afuera.

– ¡Hey! – la rubia llamo la atención de los Médicos, quienes al instante a miraron – Quiero que todo el mundo, estabilice a sus pacientes y los saque de aquí. Viene una tormenta de arena y tenemos que evacuar pronto. – tan pronto como la mujer de cabellos de miel dejo de hablar el barullo volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez con más fuerza.

Se apresuró hacia el otro lado de la habitación hacia la camilla de Jimmy, el seria uno de los que ella llevaría consigo en la camioneta. Dio una mirada a los ojos del chico, se veía aterrado, el miedo había consumido hasta el último rastro de inocencia que había visto en los ojos del muchacho. Su mirada era suplicante, no hacían falta palabras para saber lo que el chico le pedía.

– Tranquilízate Jimmy, vendrás conmigo – la doctora retiro los cables de la camilla del chico y la empujo fuera de la tienda. Busco a Sam con la mirada. El chico rubio estaba junto a una de los Convoy más grandes que había en la base. – Bien hecho Sam… busca a los pacientes más graves y mételos en el helicóptero, y ve con ellos.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron sorpresivamente – ¿Britt, estas segura…?

– solo hazlo Sammy… confío en ti. – Brittany estrecho a Sam entre sus brazos por unos instantes, antes de dejarlo ir.

Volvió su cabeza hacia el Convoy, santana estaba en la parte delantera con la mirada fija en ella. La latina esbozo una sonrisa, seguido de un "Tenemos Que Hablar" expresado con gestos. La morena bajo de la camioneta y le ayudo a Brittany a subir al muchacho de la camilla, al vehículo. No fue fácil, puesto que eran dos chicas y una de ellas aún estaba herido.

– Brittany… tenemos que hablar

– no, no hay nada de qué hablar Santana.

– claro que lo hay, no puedes pretender que no pasó nada hace un rato.

– Santana, no podemos…

– ¡Britt! – Artie había llegado a la camioneta, algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. – iré contigo.

«Mierda» pensó Santana.

– Artie… estoy bien, no necesito que vengas conmigo – replico la rubia, fallando inútilmente en convencer al joven de la silla de ruedas.

– linda, no te dejare ir sola, ¿entendido? – Santana tenía ganas de empujar al chico lisiado bajo las ruedas de un vehículo de asalto musulmán. « ¿Desde cuándo soy tan sanguinaria? » pensó.

La rubia lanzo un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza – ok, está bien, ven con nosotros.

El chico de la silla de ruedas se subió en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, junto a la camilla de Jimmy, sería útil para vigilar al muchacho durante el viaje.

– ¿Qué demonios Brittany? – susurro Santana

– Santana, hablaremos luego… – le respondió la rubia de la misma forma

– No puedes solo decirle que no? – la latina se subió la asiento del copiloto

– no, no puedo. Es mi novio. – Dijo la doctora cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su asiento – ¡chicos! ¿Todo bien allá atrás?

– perfecto amor… – le respondió Artie desde la parte trasera, dándole pie a la chica de cabellos de oro para comenzar a moverse.

En la parte delantera de aquel vehículo se había formado un silencio incomodo entre la latina y la rubia, quien tenía sus nudillos blancos de sujetar con fuerza el volante, tratando de no desconcentrarse y manteniendo su vista fija en el desierto que había fuera del auto, mientras que la morena a su lado pensaba en una forma para comenzar a hablar.

– Britt…

– Ahora no santana, por favor. – susurro la rubia, lo suficientemente audible como para alcanzar los oídos de la latina. Sin arriesgarse a que su novio en la parte trasera lo escuchara.

– basta con esta mierda Pierce. No fingiremos que no pasó nada. Y será mejor hablarlo ahora.

– ok… ¿quieres hablarlo? ¡Bien! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste lo que hiciste?

La mente de santana divago entre las miles de respuestas que podía haber dado a esa pregunta, en menos de una milésima de segundo. Antes de que pudiera incluso abrir sus labios la catástrofe había comenzado, un estruendo y una luz cegadora, cerró por un momento sus ojos y sintió como el resto del mundo se ponía al revés. Cuando los abrió, el mundo de hecho estaba al revés. « ¿Qué Demonios…? » No, ella, la camioneta, ellos estaban al revés. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a la rubia, «Brittany».

Logro soltar su cinturón, y cayo de cabeza al piso golpeándose fuertemente el cráneo, se recostó en el techo de la camioneta y empujo la puerta con sus pies, una, dos, tres veces. «Mierda» la puerta no abría. Una vez más, un empujón más y la puerta cayeron al piso. La latina se arrastró hacia afuera del vehículo, sus manos arañaban la arena hirviendo y su cabeza emanaba sangre por varias heridas. «Britt, ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? »

– ¡Britt! ¡Brittany!

Dedico un efímero instante a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a su rubia compañera. El panorama era muchas cosas, menos satisfactorio. Había un hoyo enorme en el suelo, el convoy estaba volteado y algunas partes en llamas, había un zumbido molesto en sus oídos y su vista estaba cubierta por una cortina de humo, pero aun así, esto no le impidió tratar de buscar a la doctora. Dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, «oh por dios» aquello que veía ¿era un brazo? Aquella visión casi hizo ir a santana de espaldas al piso, se sintió mareada y confundida, sensaciones que conocía de memoria, las sentía cada que estaba en una misión. «Mierda, mierda, mierda». Dio la vuelta hacia donde se supone que debía estar el asiento del conductor.

Allí estaba, la rubia parecía estar inconsciente, aun atada al cinturón de seguridad. La mente de santana trabajaba a todo lo que podía para lograr sacar de allí a la rubia. Se agacho junto a ella y golpeo el vidrio de la ventanilla un par de veces.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, santana agradeciéndole a la diosa allá arriba por su buena suerte. Intento abrir la puerta. Un intento en vano, estaba atascada.

– ¡maldición! – grito santana en voz alta, los nervios comenzaban a jugar en su contra. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta. Era claro que era un soldado, pero esta chica era diferente, santana se preocupaba por que estuviera bien, y, en el mundo había pocas personas que tenían la preocupación de santana. «Lo tengo» la idea vino como un rayo a su cabeza, y en un segundo santana supo que debía hacer – ¡Britt, linda, aléjate del vidrio! – la latona observo como la rubia cubría su rostro con sus manos cubiertas de sangre. «Esta herida, mierda, ahora también ella está herida» algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, el sol le daba directo a la cara, estaba exhausta, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Se puso de pie y estrello su bota contra el cristal de la ventana, el cual se rompió en cientos de pedacitos. La chica de los ojos marrones volvió a inclinarse hacia donde estaba la mujer de cabellos de oro, retirando algunos pedazos de cristal del marco de la ventanilla.

– britt, ¿estás bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo? – santana saco una navaja del bolsillo, a lo que la rubia reacciono con un quejido. La latina tomo la cinta que atravesaba su pecho y la cortó con ella. La gravedad hizo su parte atrayendo a la rubia hacia el piso. Santana la tomo por los hombros y la saco por la ventana. La rubia profirió un gemido de dolor. Al parecer se había cortado con un pedazo de vidrio. La latina logro arrastrar a la chica a la sombra que producía aquel vehículo, y recostarla a la pared de la camioneta.

– Britt… ¿estás bien? – la rubia respiraba pesadamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿Qué… Que sucedió san? – al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre salir de los labios de la rubia santana no pudo hacer más que acercarse a la rubia y colocar un beso en su frente.

– al parecer… una mina, los musulmanes son unos hijos de puta… ¿tu estas bien? Estas sangrando…

– yo estoy bien… es solo un corte, hay gasas allá atrás, ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Arte! – la sangre de la latina hirvió dentro de ella, y deseo que el lisiado estuviera muerto, «o al menos muy herido »

La rubia se puso de pie, seguida por santana. Quien coloco un brazo alrededor de ella para que no cayera. La rubia se tensó bajo los brazos de la latina, para luego romper en llanto, abrazando a la latina. «Mierda» la latina dirigió la mirada hacia donde antes estaba puesta la de la rubia. Lo había visto. El brazo que antes había visto tirado en el piso, yacía allí, en el mismo lugar, con unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayendo de uno de sus extremos.

La doctora rompió el abrazo, corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Artie estaba allí, casi sin poder hablar. El chasis del auto estaba sobre él, casi hasta la mitad de su abdomen, una de sus manos sujetaba su cuello, y su silla de ruedas desfigurada con algunos tubos doblados en el otro extremo.

– Artie, amor, estarás bien… confía en mi…

– Bri… Britt… ¿estás bien? …¿Qué sucedió?

Santana llego detrás de ella, se metió a la parte trasera del vehículo, donde estaba el muchacho tirado en el piso, cubierto también de sangre. Santana se acercó a él, lo movió, el chico no reaccionaba. Estaba muerto, y era el quien había perdido el brazo.

– Mierda – exclamo la latina saliendo del vehículo con algunos vendajes en sus manos – Britt, lo siento mucho… Jimmy… el… bueno… no sobrevivió.

A rubia seguía de rodillas junto al cuerpo del chico lisiado, sollozando, murmurando cosas incoherentes que la latina no lograba escuchar. Santana se sintió de lo peor. Hacia algunos momentos había deseado que el chico estuviera muerto, no había pensado en cuanto daño le haría eso a la rubia. Ahora lo estaba presenciando.

– Brittany… – santana se arrodillo junto a ella, queriendo abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. La rubia parecía estar ignorándola, tratando inútilmente de detener una hemorragia en el abdomen de Artie.

– Bien… creo que… creo que lo tenemos… – la rubia esbozo una sonrisa, admirando la sutura improvisada que había hecho en su paciente.

Artie dirigió una mirada a santana quien entendió el mensaje y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – Britt… ¿hazme un favor quieres? Ve a ver si la radio funciona y pide ayuda.

– santana… quédate con el… volveré en un segundo. – sin darle tiempo a la latina para responder, la rubia se dirigió a la cabina del conductor, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

– Santana… ¿no? – la latina solo asintió. – Santana… Britt es muy especial, y… necesito que la cuides. Veo que te gusta… y ella te corresponde… – la latina negaba con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su boca una y otra vez, no sabía que decir. – solo… no le rompas el corazón.

– Oye, basta, tu eres su novio, la haces feliz… y vas a estar bien ¿entiendes?

– No… no lo creo – el chico retiro la mano que tenía presionada sobre su cuello, destapando una herida enorme sobre su vena aorta. Inmediatamente comenzó a fluir el líquido color carmín.

Santana puso sus manos apresuradamente sobre la herida. Haciendo lo mejor que podía para cubrirla. – ¡Mierda! ¡Brittany! – grito la soldado, haciendo correr a la rubia.

– ¿qué sucedió? – la rubia corrió a presionar la herida, esta lo hacía mucho mejor que santana. As lagrimas caían por sus mejillas descontroladamente.

– ¡no lo sé! Quito la mano de su cuello… y… solo… salió mucha sangre…

– Britt… linda… – pudo decir apenas el chico lisiado – tienes que dejarme ir… – artie detuvo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas – santana te hará feliz… incluso más de lo que yo lo hice…

– no. no, artie, por favor… no… – la rubia no podrá contener más el llanto y los sollozos eran cada vez más audibles.

La cabeza del chico cayó finalmente al piso, dejando que este cerrara sus ojos.

Se había ido.

La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de la latina, quien la alejo del lugar. A rubia rompió en llantos y gritos. Santana dejo que la chica de cabello dorado se desahogara por un rato. Entre sollozos y lágrimas Britt se quedó dormida profundamente entre los brazos de santana.

Pierce abrió sus ojos, hacía mucho frio y estaba muy oscuro. Estaba sobre algo cálido. ¿Había sido un sueño? Levanto su cabeza rápidamente. Y todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Seguían en el desierto. Estaba recostada a Santana, quien a su vez estaba recostada, dormida, sobre la pared del convoy.

– san… san… despierta. – La latina abrió sus ojos, dedicándole una mirada de tristeza.

– Esperaba que todo esto fuera solo un sueño – suspiro la rubia con melancolía

– Lo siento Britt-Britt… lo siento mucho…

– ¿Britt-Britt?

– lo siento… Brittany.

– no, me gusta. Britt-Britt es lindo.

– la ayuda viene en camino… o al menos eso dijeron hace unas… cinco horas. – La latina esbozo una sonrisa – estaremos bien linda… confía en mí.

– Hace frio… – dijo la rubia abrazándose a sí misma para conservar el calor. La latina se quitó la enorme chaqueta militar de manchas verdes que llevaba, y la puso sobre los hombros de la rubia. – Gracias san… – susurro la rubia acurrucándose aún más hacia la latina.

» ¿San? – pregunto la rubia

– ¿sí?

– deberíamos hablar… sobre lo que paso… antes de todo esto.

– tienes razón Britt… yo…

El ruido de las hélices de un helicóptero militar interrumpió las palabras de la latina. Una luz blanca las ilumino desde el cielo. Unas millas más lejos apareció el helicóptero, una de esas enormes maquinas con paredes corredizas en los lados, ambas abiertas, y una cabellera de un rubio encendido era visible desde la lejanía.

– Sam – exclamo la rubia en voz alta, dirigió su mirada a la latina debajo de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa brillante. La cual la latina correspondió felizmente.

– Estaremos bien linda… – la latina coloco un beso corto sobre el cabello dorado de la doctora – es hora de irnos.

* * *

_**hola! bueno, y que tal?**_

_**para todos los que querian a artie muerto o algo asi... este capitulo es para ustedes**_

_**que pasara con san y Britt-Britt?**_

_**averigualo en el siguiente cap... cuya fecha de lanzamiento sera cuando a mi cerebro se le de la gana de escribir**_

_**lo se, lo se... algo que quieras decir? alli abajo me puedes dejar un review.**_

_**este cap se lo dedico a Jimmy, mi primo, quien perdio una pierna por una mina aqui en colombia. **_

_**visiten mi tumblr Crazyaboutnayarivera (.) tumblr (.) com (si, el 99.9 % son fotos de naya rivera)**_

_**(entre mas reviews dejen mas rapido subire el proximo capitulo, asi que COMENTA)**_

_**los amo **_

_**Adios!**_

_**Dhani.**_


	6. i see you

_Holla! lo se. tiempo sin actualizar. tuve algunos problemas de los cuales les contare luego, por ahora mis queridos lectores (si es que aun tengo alguno) disfruten la lectura..._

_oh pero antes..._

_1. gracias a todos los que comentan, agregan a alertas, favoritos o que solo siguen la historia anonimamente._

_2. creo que cumpli con las espectativas de muchos al matar a Artie..._

_3. alguien se viene conmigo y asesinamos juntas al troll profesional que se hace llamar Ryan Murphy?_

_oh si y 4. Cambie mi nombre. pero creo que eso ya lo han notado. (previamente Dhanielle_Madonna)_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck y demás no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maldito bastardo de ryan murphy que hace un pesimo uso de ellos al no hacer glee una serie de HBO donde todos son gay. no saco nungun beneficio de esto, simplemente trato de complacer a un monton de Fangirls que necesitan Brittana para su existencia basica. Fin.**_

_ahora si:_

* * *

**Cap. 6:**

– Santana! Vamos! – las largas piernas de la rubia corrían libremente sobre el pasto, mientras la luz del sol bañaba su cabello, haciéndolo aún más dorado si eso era posible – sabía que no debería haberme casado contigo! – su sonrisa juguetona estaba como siempre plasmada en sus labios, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes.

Santana trataba de seguirle el paso, pero no era tan hábil como pensaba, o la rubia era demasiado rápida. La risa de la holandesa volvió a escucharse, esta vez un poco más cerca, Brittany volvía corriendo hacia ella, saltando a sus brazos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Santana perdió el equilibrio y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Santana abrió sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro, ¿Qué había pasado con el pasto y la luz? Y más importante, ¿Qué había pasado con brittany? Se sentó rápidamente, sintiendo como cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo hacían notar su presencia. _"mierda" _pensó para sí misma, _"no, no puedo estar enamorada, no aquí, no ahora, no así! Mierda!"_. Los pensamientos de la latina eran cada vez más y más acelerados, causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor proveniente de su cabeza y de su abdomen, salió de la tienda y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

Confusión. Esa era la palabra que mejor describía la cabeza de la rubia en ese preciso momento, por un lado estaba Santana, aquella ardiente latina se había le metido en la mente y en el corazón, no sabía si lo que sentía era real, o si era un simple capricho. Por otro lado estaba Artie, ¿o debería decir que ya no estaba? Nunca había amado realmente al chico en la silla de ruedas… pero había aprendido a tomarle cariño. Había tenido a la muerte respirándole en la nuca constantemente… pero ni un solo segundo había flaqueado, siempre había sido la chica fuerte e independiente. Hasta que llegaron los ojos chocolate de cierta Soldado hispánica, que parecían atravesar a la rubia cada vez que la miraban. _"Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane, Should've been my name…" _aquella canción comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de la rubia, sumándose a la pila de inútiles pensamientos que formaban un caos allí dentro. _"Oh genial, ahora no me sacare esta maldita canción de la cabeza" _se reprendió a sí misma. La mirada de Santana, por alguna razón tenía efecto sobre ella, dejaba a la rubia como un libro abierto, sumisa ante la latina.

Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, cuidando no tocar los puntos que tenía a en el lado izquierdo de su cráneo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando por fin de dormir. Los eventos de aquella noche habían sido algo descabellados, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, un segundo estaban en un helicóptero de la armada norteamericana, y al siguiente tenia a 3 paramédicos encima curando, cosiendo, vendando y limpiando sus heridas, y en un parpadeo la rubia estaba finalmente recostada en su tienda mirando hacia ningún lado. No había visto a Santana desde que bajo del helicóptero, tenía que hablar con ella…_ "las cosas no pueden quedarse así, ¿verdad?" _Pensó Brittany para sí misma. Se puso de pie, sintiendo el mundo girar bajo sus pies, aun tenia mareos por las contusiones, y la increíble cantidad de analgésicos que había tomado. Su mano se sostuvo de la pared de la tienda y logro salir de ella sin hacer mucho ruido.

El aire del desierto la golpeo repentinamente; hacia mucho frio y todo estaba callado. _"No es que haya mucho que hacer a las dos de la mañana"._ La doctora merodeó las tiendas donde se supone que dormían los soldados, -los pocos que hacían vigilancia estaban muy distraídos ojeando una "Play Boy" de algunos años atrás- Esperando encontrar a Santana en alguna de ellas. Pierce coloco sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para conservar el calor, algo que siempre había fascinado a la doctora era como el clima del desierto podría cambiar tan fácilmente… _"puedes sofocarte durante el día o contraer una hipotermia durante la noche…" _

– Santana… – susurro el nombre de la latina sobre una de las tiendas. – ¿san? ¿Estás aquí? – la rubia asomo su cabeza por una rendija de la tela de malla. Dos soldados yacían dormidos, separados del suelo por delgados colchones.

Se retiró sin hacer un sonido, rezándoles a las diosas que nadie despertara. A lo lejos el viento hacia batir las "puertas" de una de las tiendas, la más alejada en dirección oeste, estaba abierta. Brittany acelero el paso en aquella dirección, llego corriendo hacia donde estaba, sin importarle que su cabeza martillara, o que sus zapatos hacían demasiado ruido golpeando la arena, no le importaba que alguien pudiera despertar, solo quería encontrar a Santana de una buena vez.

La tienda estaba vacía. Pero de seguro era la de Santana, algunas de sus ropas y la almohada tenían manchas color vino tinto, _"sangre", _pensó la Doctora. "_Definitivamente san estuvo aquí…"_

Saco su cabeza de allí y recorrió el horizonte con la vista. A lo lejos el viento sacudía una cola de caballo de color oscuro apenas visible –en momentos como aquel brittany agradecía tener los ojos azules-, la rubia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, la morena estaba de pie mirando hacia algún punto en el horizonte. Cuanto más se acercaba la rubia, más detalles podía observar de la latina, como que estaba cubierta solo por una camisa de tirillas y un pantalón militar, ambos aun cubiertos en sangre, la misma de esa mañana, la rubia se acercó a menos de un metro de ella, y pudo observar que la latina estaba sollozando y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas oscuras.

Finalmente la latina se percató de su presencia – Puck, ya te dije que– quedo interrumpida por la mirada penetrante de la doctora. – Brittany… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?—

– buscándote… san, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué lloras? – la rubia camino un par de pasos al frente y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la latina secando las lágrimas.

– Soy la peor persona del mundo Britt – la latina se retiró dando la vuelta. – todo esto es mi culpa.

– no, san, no es cierto… nada de esto es tu- la rubia se vio interrumpida por los gritos de la latina.

– ¡si lo es! ¡Mierda Brittany todo esto es mi maldita culpa! – la latina cerro fuertemente sus ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas nuevamente. – deseé que tu novio muriera… el… ¡él podía tenerte! ¡A ti y tu sonrisa… y tus labios… mierda! – las manos de Santana se cerraron en sus puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos y sus cortas uñas dejaron marcas en la palma.

– Santana. – Dijo la rubia autoritariamente, sosteniendo la cara de López entre sus manos delicadamente – escucha bien. Nada. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. ¿Oíste? Así que deja de culparte por esto… – la rubia observo como como la chica hispánica bajaba su cabeza y asentía débilmente. Acaricio con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas de la latina levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Otra vez la mirada perspicaz de la latina la dejo indefensa. _"'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there". _De Nuevo la vieja canción del musical de Broadway llego a su memoria. La rubia se reprendió a si misma; no era el momento de estar pensando en Show tunes, no con los labios de Santana tan cerca, y sus ojos chocolate examinando cada centímetro de la mirada color cielo de la Doctora.

La latina hizo señal de querer alejarse, pero Brittany pego sus labios a los de ella. Fue un segundo, sus labios apenas hicieron contacto con los de la soldado, quien la miraba sorprendida sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora. La holandesa volvió a besar a la latina, esta vez más decididamente. La latina tardó un par de segundos en responder, cuando por fin advirtió lo que sucedía coloco sus manos en la delgada cintura de la rubia, mientras que esta se sujetaba a su cuello con fuerza, fue un beso apasionado y decidido, ambas sabían las consecuencias que esto traería. Querían disfrutarlo mientras durara.

López fue la primera en separarse, a merced de sus pulmones que suplicaban por aire. La rubia frente a ella tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, Brittany volvió a atraer a Santana hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, mirando fijamente a esos ojos chocolate.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo Britt? – pregunta la morena cerrando sus ojos, aspirando el suave aroma de la Doctora, sintiendo como el frio aire del desierto rozaba su piel.

La rubia paso sus dedos suavemente por la nuca de la latina – no tengo idea – sonrió atrayendo a la latina hacia sus labios nuevamente.

Santana sintió como la realidad la golpeaba, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y se alejó rápidamente de Brittany, quien la miraba con ojos expectantes a su siguiente movimiento.

– ¡No! ¡No podemos! ¡Mierda Brittany! ¡No podemos hacer esto! – la latina cerro fuertemente sus manos, conteniendo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse y en pocos segundos estaba corriendo camino a su tienda.

La doctora la siguió hasta llegar a la gruesa malla del campamento. _"Qué demonios estoy haciendo ¡oh dios! ¡Oh dios!" _Los níveos dedos de la holandesa sujetaron con fuerza el hombro de la morena, quien trataba de entrar a su tienda. Pierce sintió como la latina se tensaba bajo su mano. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, e hizo voltear a Santana quedando frente a frente con ella.

La latina miraba confundida e irritada, sus ojos y su nariz estaban de un color rojo que aun con la escasa –casi nula – visibilidad, hacía que esta se viera adorable a los ojos de la rubia.

Las manos de Brittany pasaron a las muñecas de Santana sujetándolas fuertemente, lastimando un poco las articulaciones de la chica de piel oscura.

– Brittany, ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – Santana susurró, aterrada de la sola idea de que alguien se despertara y las encontrara en aquella _incómoda_ posición. Las manos de la rubia, y por tanto también las de la latina, subieron al lado de su cabeza, sujetando con fuerza. Los músculos de la soldado se tensionaron y trato de liberarse, pero aquella rubiecilla podía ser muy fuerte cuando se lo proponía. Sin previo aviso, los labios de la chica de cabellos de miel atacaron a los de la latina, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso al cual la latina no respondió durante unos segundos, en los cuales trato en vano de zafarse de las manos de la rubia.

Por su parte, la holandesa podía sentir el pulso elevado sobre la piel de las manos de Santana presionadas contra la malla de la carpa, casi todo su cuerpo inclinado contra la malla, si eso podía resistir los vientos de un lugar como aquel, seguramente resistiría el peso de ambas.

Sus manos aun tensionadas bajo las de la doctora, su corazón haciendo su mejor intento para seguir latiendo, su respiración errática y descontrolada, y su cerebro enviando ordenes muy extrañas a casi todo su cuerpo, creyendo que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho tiempo más, Santana no vio más opción que sucumbir ante los labios sabor cereza de la rubia que tenía en frente. Relajo sus manos, dejo de luchar contra la presión que brittany ejercía sobre ella, comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de aquel beso, su respiración se relajó y Santana sintió como sus rodillas volvían a ser solidas de nuevo y recuperaba el equilibrio sobre sí misma.

La doctora soltó sus muñecas, dejando las manos de la morena envolverse alrededor de sus hombros. Los brazos de la rubia rodearon la delgada cintura de Santana. Ambas respiraciones lograron calmarse un poco, aun manteniendo el contacto de sus labios, la latina deslizó delicadamente una de sus manos bajo la chaqueta verde oscuro de la rubia, las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con otra capa de tela, seguramente un top de algodón. Una ráfaga de aire frio golpeo los brazos desnudos de la soldado, quien se separó un poco de la rubia, lo suficiente para abrir sus ojos y entrar a la carpa, llevándose consigo a la holandesa.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, la latina volvió a chocar sus labios con los de la rubia, sus manos halaron fuertemente los botones de la chaqueta militar de la doctora, quienes volaron a… a nadie le importa donde. Brittany inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole permiso a la latina para atacar su cuello, sacándole suaves gemidos apenas audibles, la chica de cabellos dorados mordió sus labios para evitar un fuerte chillido cuando la otra chica atrapo en sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. La rubia atrapo desesperadamente la camisilla de Santana en uno de sus puños arrugándolo, tratando inconscientemente de quitarlo de la latina.

Por su parte, la chica de cabello oscuro sentía la piel nívea de la rubia arder bajo su tacto, y una de las manos de la rubia halando su ropa hacia arriba, Santana levanto sus brazos para permitirlo. Brittany tiró de la delgada tela, acariciando la piel debajo de ella con las puntas de sus dedos. La respiración de Santana era pesada y errática, y sus manos se movían desesperadamente rogando por más.

Cuando la prenda desapareció, la rubia se lanzó hacia los labios de Santana, coloco sus manos tras la espalda de la latina buscando el broche del sostén para desatarlo.

Santana, por otro lado, luchaba a muerte con el cordón de los pantalones militares que llevaba puestos la rubia; _"mierda, mierda, mierda!" _Aquella rubia sabía como atar un maldito nudo. La sangre de Santana golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos y sus manos temblaban descontroladamente. _"mierda Santana, por fin tienes a la caliente doctora rubia y un maldito nudo te detiene", _los pensamientos de la latina se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin poder hallar uno que le fuera útil en un momento como ese.

La rubia tomo a Santana por los hombros, con una mano casi desgarrando su sostén, dejando los pechos de la latina libres, y la empujo hacia el suelo con un golpe sordo. Lanzándose sobre ella la rubia atrapo uno de los pechos de la latina entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua. Santana cerro fuertemente sus ojos, reprimiendo un fuerte gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios; para Santana todo aquello era una fantasía, una débil falacia, la cual sentía que podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento, la latina callo los impulsos que le gritaban que susurrara el nombre de la doctora, sentía que si lo hacía, aquella burbuja explotaría y Santana se encontraría en su tienda sola de nuevo. No podía permitirse despertar ahora.

La latina se levantó del piso, halando fuertemente la camisa de la rubia, quien ayudo a quitarla del medio, por suerte para Santana, brittany no llevaba nada más bajo ella. _"no podría lidiar con otro maldito broche, no ahora" _

Pierce tiro a Santana de nuevo hacia abajo, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y aferrando las piernas de la latina entre las suyas, quedando totalmente encima de ella, nuevamente tomo las manos de la otra chica y las puso al lado de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa, sumisa, y enormemente fascinante a los ojos de la rubia. Se inclinó hasta llegar al oído de Santana, y susurro seductoramente – mierda San, eres tan condenadamente sexy… – aquello era lo primero que alguna de las dos decía desde que habían entrado a la carpa.

Santana cerró sus ojos… esperando recuperar la conciencia, abrir los ojos y ver el techo de su tienda. Nada sucedió. La rubia siguió mordiendo suavemente su cuello, y moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo. Santana comprobó que no estaba soñando. Nuevamente, santana sintió que ese dios del que todos hablaban, estaba siendo tremendamente bueno con ella.

– B… Brittany… – dijo santana en un suspiro, saboreando cada silaba, cada letra, disfrutando el nombre de la rubia en sus labios. Sus manos viajaban de los costados a los pechos de la rubia; a pesar del frio su piel estaba caliente, suave, "_seda tejida por los ángeles" _pensó Santana, quien no conoció hasta ese momento ese profundamente escondido lado poeta que llevaba en ella.

–…si? – la rubia levanto su cabeza solo un poco, lo suficiente para alejar sus labios del pulso de la morena; sentir el aliento cálido de Brittany tan jodidamente cerca hizo que santana olvidara como respirar por un momento.

– yo… eh… tu… – la rubia sonrió, sabiendo lo que provocaba a la morena. Usualmente la holandesa nunca había sido coqueta o seductora. Pero santana sacaba lo peor de ella, aunque claro, para una situación como ella, aquello también era lo mejor de ella.

– solo dímelo sanny… – musitó la rubia con fingida inocencia, y una sonrisa torcida vacilante en sus labios.

Santana estaba segura de que su mente nunca había trabajado tan rápido para recordar los comandos necesarios para hablar… estaba hipnotizada, aquella voz de sirena le hacía perder momentáneamente la lucidez necesaria para formar pensamientos, mucho menos palabras coherentes.

De repente todo cambio, un sonido, un cambio en el viento, en el ambiente, en las calmadas y casi inexistentes vibraciones del suelo. De nuevo. Y otra vez. Santana agudizo el oído, aquello no podía ser bueno, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y en un santiamén brittany fue puesta en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Aquello parecía ser más importante, su instinto lo reclamaba, como siempre lo hacía: _Sobrevive Ahora, Piensa Después. _

Brittany pareció decir algo, antes de que santana pusiera sus fríos ojos marrones sobre los suyos, indicándole que hiciera silencio. La rubia comprendió que era algo serio. En ese momento ella también lo oyó, supo que le sucedía a santana, esta vez más alto, un golpe sordo. Luego otro. Y otro de nuevo. Cada vez se hacían más audibles, más concretos. Un gruñido molesto se escuchó fuera de la tienda. Ambas estaban paralizadas, la doctora por miedo; Y santana, quien nunca se había paralizado ante nada en su vida, solo temía por la nívea doncella que tenía junto a ella.

Cuatro dedos asomaron por el costado oeste de la entrada, agarrando en un puño la malla de la entrada, haciéndolos bruscamente hacia un lado, Dejando ver una silueta tosca y enorme, una cabeza, el brillo infame de un par de ojos negros. Un hombre. Un soldado. Ambas miradas, marrón y azul se miraron aterradas, mirando después la figura delante de ellas. En un segundo toda la previa excitación que sentían fue reemplazada por miedo. Ambas supieron tristemente, que acababan de ser descubiertas.

* * *

U Mad?

quien las descubrio? como? que pasara luego?

soy pesima para la intriga asi que lo dejare ahi por ahora...

Opiniones? Ideas? Sugerencias? deberia renunciar a la escritura y dedicarme a cuidar a los buhos de harry potter? puedes dejarlo todo alli abajo.

Pd. Tal Vez Me Tarde un poco en subir el proximo capitulo. (a menos que reciba muchos muchos comentarios que me animen a escribir.)


	7. oh oh

ejem... ejem... I'M BACK!

asi es mis queridos lectores, he vuelto tras meses de intriga... para traerles... Brittana (quien por cierto ya es Canon, yay!)...

gracias a todos los que han comentado, puesto en favoritos y alertas. y gracias en especial a un bonito comentario que alguien me dejo pidiendome que escribiera... muchas veces.

**Disclaimer**: glee no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera... faberry estaria pasando.

ahora sin mas mamadas:

* * *

Cap. 7:

– Vaya, vaya… – una voz grave y rasposa corto el silencio que se había sumido por unos instantes en la tienda – ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que los maricas y las lesbianas se apoderaron de la armada.

Santana reconoció esa voz inmediatamente, el miedo fue rápidamente reemplazado por ira. Aquel hombre había hecho de la vida de López un infierno el tiempo que se había quedado allí._ Mierda_.

– David, – escupió sarcásticamente – no es muy educado aparecerte así… podría estar pasando algo comprometedor. – Brittany miraba asombrada como Santana apartaba el miedo, lo ocultaba de la -no tan aguda- visión de aquel soldado, ahora tenia una sonrisa sarcástica y retorcida curvando sus labios, Santana parecía estar en control. Pero no para ella. Aun en la penumbra, y a través de la pétrea expresión en las facciones de la latina, sus ojos chocolate no le mentían, Santana estaba aterrada, de ahí en adelante, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, ambas lo sabían.

– quien lo diría? _Chica_ tiene garras– David rió irónicamente, con un aire de superioridad que hizo la sangre latina de Santana hervir bajo su piel.

Un profundo y frustrado suspiro escapó de los labios hinchados de la latina. – que quieres karofsky?

–que te hace pensar que quiero algo? – con su vista un poco mas clara, David lanzo una mirada lasciva a la rubia medio desnuda y asustada que se ocultaba a medias tras la imponente chica oscura cuyos ojos le miraban con rabia. "_Quizá si quiero algo_"… pensó, sonriendo para si.

– Responde mi maldita pregunta – ordenó Santana entre dientes, reprimiendo el deseo de abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre y cortar su garganta.

– no creo que estés en posición de ordenarme nada aquí dulce… pero sabes? Si hay algo que quiero – tambaleándose torpemente, el chico se adentró aún más en la ahora sobrepoblada tienda, respirando pesadamente, su aliento olía a alcohol, algo fuerte, difícil de conseguir en medio de la guerra. _Y aun así este maldito esta ebrio_. Pensó la latina, quien sintió una fuerte mano apartarla del camino. ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Brittany!_ No era Santana a quien karofsky quería. Era a ella, a su amada e inocente rubia de nívea piel. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Miro a su alrededor y vio su chaqueta militar, cubierta aun de sangre, y un bulto en su bolsillo derecho. _Mierda._ Pensó. _Todo sea por ti britts. _

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Santana no pudo asimilarlo a tiempo, en un segundo David estaba sobre la rubia, mordiendo ferozmente sus labios, Brittany luchaba por zafarse de aquel peso que le presionaba el pecho cortándole la respiración. Sus mejillas se humedecieron con lágrimas que le fue imposible contener. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y tras sus parpados vio la sonrisa de Santana, y sus ojos chocolate mirándola directamente. Cinco dedos atraparon uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con fuerza, esta no pudo más que dejar escapar un grito ahogado de dolor.

Clic.

Se detuvo. Todo se detuvo por un efímero segundo, en donde Brittany agradeció a las diosas. La mano que sujetaba su seno se abrió bruscamente, esos amargos y destemplados labios se detuvieron y se alejaron unos centímetros de su boca. _Qué demonios…_ levantó su azul mirada, la visión que la recibió allá arriba era… ¿buena? ¿Mala quizá? Brittany no podía decidir si su amada latina sosteniendo un arma, negra como la noche misma, contra la cabeza de su compañero de batallón era buena o mala. Su respiración seguía agitada, y azules lágrimas aun caían libres por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo con los de la soldado. En ellos, vio ira, tristeza, miedo, una inigualable sed de venganza, de sangre, tal vez. _Por favor no lo hagas_. Rogó con su mirada, aunque en el fondo, bajo todas estas capas de bondad y dulzura que componían su ser, una pequeña y muy oculta parte suya deseaba que Santana halara el gatillo.

La rubiecilla era candente, y luchaba debajo de él lo cual hacia el bulto en sus pantalones crecer aun más, su piel era suave y delicada. No le importó, aun así decidió agarrar su pecho y amasarlo con fuerza entre sus dedos. La rubia gritó. Dejo caer todo su peso sobre la rubia, escucho un leve crujido. ¿Había sido alguno de sus huesos? Nah, no era tan débil como aparentaba. Abrió sus ojos, la rubia lloraba, todo su rostro estaba húmedo.

De repente sintió el frio paralizante del metal en su nuca. Clic. El seguro había sido removido. Se detuvo. Aparto sus manos y su cara de la caliente doctorcilla. El pulso que sostenía el revolver contra su cabeza era firme, sin una pizca de duda, sin el más ligero atisbo de miedo. Era consciente de que cualquier movimiento en falso haría que 'la heredera de Satán' tirara del gatillo sin el más mínimo remordimiento, y sus sesos volarían por toda la tienda. Lentamente se aparto de la rubia. Su mente algo más despejada, y sus sentidos algo más claros. Pudo ver claramente el miedo proveniente de la azul mirada de esta. El frio metal quemaba su piel, cerro sus ojos fuertemente por dos segundos, respiro, trato de calmarse, eligió con cuidado sus palabras.

– no querrás hacer algo que podrías lamentar López.

Santana estaba indignada, ese maldito bastardo había tratado de violar a Brittany, su Brittany. No podía odiarlo más de lo que lo hacía en aquel momento, _vete a la mierda karofsky_. El aire frio llenaba sus pulmones, desvió su mirada, encontró los azules océanos de los ojos de su amada rubia, en ellos vio miedo, dolor, una súplica, ¿suplicaba porque Santana halara o no halara el gatillo? _Brittany nunca me pediría que lo matara._

Santana retiro el arma bruscamente, coloco de nuevo el seguro y golpeo a David en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas. – Vete de aquí karofsky… y no te le acerques, – la voz de Santana estaba cargada de ira. – o juro por dios que te volare la cabeza.

Tambaleándose pesadamente, el soldado dejo la tienda murmurando "maldita lesbiana" una y otra vez.

Santana se abalanzó sobre la rubia, aun lloraba, la estrecho entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de oro de su amada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, tenía una muy buena idea de que sucedería cuando amaneciera. Karofsky las delataría, ella volvería a América, ¿Brittany la seguiría? Quería imaginar que si, pensaba mientras respiraba el cálido perfume de la holandesa.

– ¿estas bien? – _Gran Pregunta, eres una maldita estúpida Santana_. Se regaño a sí misma. Se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos. – lo siento mucho britt, debí haberlo matado cuando pude… – los sollozos de la doctora se hicieron más fuertes, esta se aferro más a su pecho y susurro un débil 'Gracias'. – Santana quedo sin palabras, la frágil voz de la rubia era lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento. Brittany recostó su cabeza en el agitado pecho de la latina. _Muchas emociones para una noche_. Pensaba. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como la latina se echó de nuevo al piso. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Para Santana las cosas eran diferentes. El frio metal de su arma aun se sentía gélido en la palma de su mano, su corazón aun latía aceleradamente. Brittany respiraba calmadamente, dormía; ¿cómo podía dormir en un momento como aquel? ¿Que pasaría después? ¿Y si David las delataba? Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. Un ardor en su abdomen le recordó que su herida de guerra aun estaba fresca. Mierda. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor. Trato inútilmente de descansar un poco, pero, ¿Quién podría dormir en aquella situación? La latina estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno.

Los primeros rayos grises del amanecer iluminaron el basto paisaje desértico. Algunas figuras vagaban medio dormidas como almas en pena, comenzando sus actividades matutinas. Santana abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con una delgada figura retozando calmadamente sobre ella. Britt se veía tan hermosa, tan apacible mientras dormía. Rememoró los eventos de la noche anterior, perdón, los eventos de hacia solo algunas horas. Pensó en David… ¿las habría delatado ya? Era lo más seguro.

Lentamente se deslizo fuera del abrazo de su enamorada, cuidando de no despertarla. Aún estaba semidesnuda, Santana maldijo entre dientes al ver el color violáceo que cubría el seno izquierdo de la Médico. _Ese maldito me las va a pagar._ Pensó, mientras recogía su ropa y se vestía con ella. Se sentía culpable, si ella no hubiera llevado a la rubia hasta su tienda, nada de aquello estaría sucediendo.

Miro a la cabeza dorada de su entusiasta rubia, se sorprendió al encontrarla mirándola fijamente. Le dedico una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella de nuevo. Beso su frente y coloco sobre ella su raída chaqueta verde militar. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – la rubia solo alcanzo a asentir débilmente.

– bien… eso creo. – sonrió tristemente. – Santana… ¿que pasara ahora? Quiero decir… si karofsky abre la boca…

– Shh – Santana colocó un dedo suavemente en los labios rosas de su amada – no pasará. Confía en mí.

Brittany cerró sus ojos. El contacto de Santana envió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Sintió el impulso de echarse a llorar en sus brazos, impulso que reprimió inmediatamente, no podría permitirse ser débil, no aquí, no ahora. Respiro hondo, dándose tiempo de calmar sus emociones. Estaba aterrada, no sabía que pasaría ahora. Si Santana volvía a América… sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. El sol comenzaba a calentar, y había algo más de luz. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los ojos chocolate de la latina. Tomo su mano en la de ella y la alejo de su rostro, para luego darle un beso pequeño en los labios.

– Tengo miedo san – fue un susurro apenas audible.

– también yo. – sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

– Tengo que irme Santana, – susurro la doctora tratando de ponerse de pie. – te veré luego. Y descansa, aun estas herida, ¿recuerdas? – esta frase punto final a su conversación, la médico dejó la tienda y comenzó a caminar tímidamente. Santana observó como el sol hacia brillar su cabello, hasta que se perdió de vista, doblando la esquina en el cuartel general de la base.

Decidió levantarse, la luz del sol la cegó por un momento. Apenas se puso de pie, sintió cientos de miradas sobre ella. Volteo bruscamente, causándose un terrible mareo, nadie la estaba mirando_. Te estás volviendo paranoica López_… las pocas personas que caminaban por allí a esa hora de la mañana, muy preocupados en sus cosas como para mirarla, no parecían si quiera notarla. Santana suspiro calmadamente, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta? Tal vez.

Pierce se sentía relativamente mejor. Se había colocado ropa limpia y había tomado un par de analgésicos de su botiquín personal. Ahora daba revista a sus pacientes - los que aun quedaban vivos- con Sam a su lado cual cachorro de labrador.

– deberías estar descansando, estuviste en una explosión, y el Dr. Abrahams-

–Sam! Basta. Estoy bien. Dame un reporte del traslado.

–Pero–

– pero nada, solo dame el maldito reporte. – ¿había hecho algo malo? Al parecer así era, pues en pocas ocasiones había escuchado tan irritada a la rubia. Aunque era comprensible, acababa de perder a su novio. Al menos Sam veía lo positivo en aquella situación: la muerte de Abrahams le dejaba el camino libre para conquistar a la rubia. Sabía que aquello era egoísta, pero había sido flechado por la doctora desde el día en que había llegado a la base seis meses atrás.

"te comerán vivo chico" fue lo último que le había dicho su padre, un retirado general de la armada, a quien Samuel idolatraba con su toda su alma. Tras dar un abrazo a su madre, quien no podía contener las lagrimas al despedirse de su hijo, subió al avión que lo llevaría lejos, a otro continente, 'a otro mundo'…

Tras lo que le parecieron días de viaje en avión, finalmente aterrizaron. Aquello realmente parecía otro mundo. Le habían dejado en lo que parecía ser una selva en medio de la nada junto con un pequeño pelotón de no más de diez hombres, y un hombre fornido al que era forzado a llamar "señor".

Caminaron entre plantas y mosquitos hasta que el joven rubio dejo de sentir sus piernas.  
Luego siguieron caminando.

Acamparon unas horas para descansar y comer, y continuaron su camino. Sam consideraba que había sido un completo error salvar vidas en Afganistán, ¿no podía haber hecho lo mismo en un hospital en América? Se sentía totalmente exhausto, a punto de rendirse.

Finalmente tras horas y horas llegaron a la base, donde esta hermosa y alegre rubia le había recibido con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo todas las preocupaciones del joven medico desaparecer; rápidamente se había enamorado de ella, pero Abrahams siempre había sido un obstáculo; en especial tras el accidente…

– Sam! – sus pensamientos fueron violentamente interrumpidos por la misma rubia, que le daba la espalda unos metros más adelante. Reanudo el paso hasta alcanzarla. Descubrió que esta le miraba con ojos inquisitivos, era realmente hermosa, pensó.

– Informe, si claro – comenzó. – Collins tuvo complicaciones, pero esta estable. Grady fue evacuado junto con los cadetes dados de baja esta mañana… y los demás– señalo los otros catres en la carpa – los demás ya estaban aquí.

– Bien, gracias – la rubia volteo a verlo, sus ojos de un azul brillante, titilaban juguetonamente – y… gracias por salvarnos a san… a la soldado López y a mi.

– No fue nada Brittany, – sonrió – solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.

Sam comenzó a pensar si López seria una amenaza en su labor de conquistar a la rubia, nah, no era posible, _no Brittany_. Sacudió su cabeza, espantando todo pensamiento sobre la latina. Quizá solo era…

La figura de la rubia corriendo fuera de la tienda le interrumpió. "que demonios…?" el alboroto se hizo audible fuera de la tienda. Eran los gritos demandantes de una mujer a la que reconoció como la comandante Sylvester. Se apresuro a salir, y se encontró con que casi todo soldado de la base se encontraba allí presente.

–…azimio! – Continuo Sylvester. – Puckerman! Connor! Parker! Hudson! Anderson! Ustedes vendrán conmigo a una misión de reconocimiento a la ciudad…

Pierce estaba de pie a unos metros de la imponente mujer, quien sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, y le daba una calada de cuando en cuando. Brittany alzo sus ojos al cielo, dando gracias a la diosa por que el nombre de su latina no fuese mencionado.

–Karofsky! López! – "hable muy pronto…" pensó la rubia buscando con la mirada a la latina, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, buscando entre cada rostro, los ojos chocolate y la piel mocca de Santana. De _su_ Santana. Finalmente la encontró, de pie, un tanto alejada de la multitud. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada, tan aterrada que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Dios, estaba tan asustada que la sola mención de su nombre la hizo saltar un poco. Era ese el miedo a ser descubierta? A que David hablara? Había hablado ya? Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas, y tan poco tiempo para responderlas todas.

Una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente.

– alto! – grito la rubia, tratando de hablar con un tono profesional. – la soldado López no se encuentra en condiciones de volver al campo de batalla, su herida sigue abierta.

– Hey _Peppermint Patty, _ven acá!

Como si hubiera sido despertada de una bofetada, Santana reacciono y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su comandante, Deteniéndose a centímetros de ella. Segundos después la rubia aparecía también junto a ellas.

Los lánguidos dedos de la comandante empuñaron su camisa y la levantaron sobre su abdomen bruscamente, un parche blanco amarillento yacía sobre este, gasa, y una venda cubriendo su herida. Sylvester hizo un ademan de quitar este también, pero la rubia interrumpió.

– creo que eso debería hacerlo yo. – dijo. Alejando de Santana las manos de su superior; quitando la venda con delicadeza. El contacto hizo que la soldado vibrara ligeramente. Finalmente, la venda fue retirada. Brittany suspiro tristemente, la herida estaba bien, mejor que bien, estaba comenzando a cicatrizar, lo cual era bueno, no? Pero por el otro lado, sabia que Sylvester la haría ir a aquella misión de todas maneras.

–_consuelo, _puedes caminar? – La latina asintió, mirándola fijamente – a la mierda. Vendrás con nosotros.

– Pero… – objetó la doctora

– cierra tu puta boca Barbie, López esta bien. Y vendrá conmigo. – Sylvester dio unos pasos hacia adelante, lista para dirigirse de nuevo a sus hombres – saldremos de aquí en tres horas muchachos. Estén listos. – dicho esto la multitud se disipo rápidamente. Cada quien volvió a sus oficios, a empacar, a prepararse, algunos a rezar a sus dioses, a rogar por un día mas de vida.

Santana quedo allí, de pie frente a aquella imponente rubia, tratando de mantenerse controlada, de no caer en ese abismo y lanzarse a sus brazos llorando. Se iría en unas horas y no sabia si volvería a ver a la rubia. Por lo que sabia podía morir tan fácil como Abrahams, o por otro disparo, o una granada, en un segundo, un segundo en el que dejaría de estar viva; había tantas posibilidades: un ataque aéreo, una emboscada, un edificio casi en ruinas lleno de terroristas de Al-Qaeda. No podría permitirse dejarla así, no aquí, no ahora. Ahora, ella necesitaba a Brittany, y Brittany la necesitaba a ella, o al menos eso quería pensar. No quería dejarla, no _podía _dejarla.

– San… – susurró. La suavidad con la que la rubia hablo golpeo a la latina cual rayo en medio de una tormenta. Dio un paso irresoluto en su dirección, estaba al borde del abismo, del llanto, de la crisis. _"contrólate López, contrólate."_

– Brittany… yo, yo… – silencio.

Más silencio. Tanto silencio comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

–si?

La latina opto por no decir nada, aun en silencio tomo la blanca mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Comenzó a caminar, paso a paso, el mundo se movía debajo de sus pies. Arrastrando tras ella a la rubia, la mente de Santana trabajaba a todo lo que daba, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

El pulso de su latina estaba acelerado, podía notarlo en el agarre de su mano, temblaba, estaba nerviosa. Y aunque la llevaba casi a rastras, Brittany notaba que la morena no sabia muy bien a donde iba. Un repentino giro a la izquierda, unos metros mas de camino y Brittany sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigían. _"la tienda"._

Finalmente llegaron. Brittany entró primero, y se sentó de cara a la entrada, Santana ingreso tras ella, esta vez asegurándose de cerrar las solapas de malla con la cremallera. Aun, ni una palabra. La soldado tomo asiento en frente de la rubia. En ese momento, con su raída camiseta que se suponía era blanca, sus pantalones de camuflado verde y su cabello hecho un desastre, atado en una débil cola de caballo, en ese momento, Santana no pudo haberse visto mas hermosa a los ojos de la rubia. En ese momento lo entendió, vino a su cabeza tan rápido como un relámpago, todo se hizo mas claro en ese momento: _estaba enamorada. _Total, completa y perdidamente enamorada de la latina que la miraba con suplicantes ojos chocolate a pocos centímetros de ella. Una sonrisa amenazo con curvar sus labios.

No!

No podía enamorarse. No de Santana, no en este momento. No era bueno. Santana se iría en unas horas y no sabia si la volvería a ver, si viviría, no podría estar con ella, no podría tomarla de la mano o besarla en público… o… o decirle te amo. No podría. _"mierda". _

– Britt… – Santana comenzó, mirando a su alrededor… _asustada. _La tienda era pequeña, estaba hecha un desastre, sus pocas pertenencias esparcidas en el suelo, y recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos de unas horas atrás, donde el caos había reinado, y una catástrofe había estado a punto de ocurrir. Si, aquella tienda no era mucho, pero era silenciosa, privada, alejada del resto del mundo. _Era un santuario_. – no… no se si… no quiero… – Santana nunca pensó que formar una oración coherente fuese tan difícil. Incluso un maldito bebe podía hacerlo.

– cuídate. Por favor. – murmuró la rubia. – vuelve.

– Brittany… sabes que eso…

– no. Santana. Prométeme que volverás, aquí, conmigo. – aquello fue una suplica desesperada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar la seguridad de sus ojos y correr libremente por sus mejillas, Su labio inferior quedo atrapado entre sus dientes y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente tratando de retenerlas. No podía permitirse ser débil, vulnerable. No aquí. No ahora. Santana tomo su mano, la morena temblaba, los nervios no dejaban de jugar con ella. No era divertido. Mierda, estaba a segundos de un paro cardiaco. Brittany comenzó a dibujar corazones en la palma de su mano, con la punta de sus finos y albos dedos, después paso a las figurillas y a los garabatos. Parecía estar funcionando, ya que la respiración de la latina se normalizo. Levanto la vista, esos ojos chocolate la miraban fijamente, la desarmaron totalmente.

Santana sentía el abismo cada vez mas cerca, las lágrimas cada vez más notables y su pecho cada vez mas pesado. _"se fuerte" _ se decía, _"aun no, Santana, aun no." _La rubia tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla débilmente, su tacto cálido y sus dedos finos tenían un extraño efecto calmante sobre ella. – No puedo prometer algo así – susurro apenas audiblemente.

– Santana… – Su nombre se escuchaba tan dulce salido de los labios de la rubia… – prométeme que harás lo posible.

Santana asintió, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Aquella fue su única respuesta, aquello era lo único que necesitaba.

Brittany se inclino hacia adelante, y atrapo los labios de la latina en un beso largo, suplicante y profundo – voy a extrañarte – fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarse caer en los cálidos y delgados brazos de su amada, quien la envolvió en un abrazo. Ambas tenían menos de tres horas, tres horas y muy poca privacidad para demostrar lo que sentían, y lo que ninguna de las dos podía expresar con palabras. Con dos, cortas, letales, simples e indiscutibles palabras. Santana se recostó en la delgada tela de malla que les separaba del piso, la rubia aferrada a su pecho, sus ojos abiertos, entonando muy bajo una suave canción de cuna. Ninguna de las dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por dormir; Querían estar allí, despiertas, presentes, disfrutando de ese pedacito de cielo en medio del averno en el que se encontraban, y que pronto les seria arrebatado, quizá para siempre.

* * *

... y ahora?

bueno bienvenido karofsky...

para el proximo capitulo deberia estar en menos tiempo del que han tardado los otros, ( asi es, ya comence a escribirlo).

los comentarios son el salario de un escritor asi que comenta.


	8. Promisse

**lo ven? no tarde tanto. **

**que vivan las Vacaciones...!**

**Gracias a quienes comentaron, agregaron a Favoritos y a alertas. Gracias a Panquem y a LebaneseForHeya por sus mensajes, me animaron como no imaginan... este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: los nombres de glee pertenecen a glee, ryan el troll murphy y la telecadena fox. aunque sus personajes decidieron venirse conmigo un ratito porque, aceptemoslo, Glee necesita mejores Historias.**

* * *

Cap. 8:

– hora de irnos perros! – grito la comandante caminando con paso fuerte entre los soldados – muévanse!

Metros mas adelante, Santana sostenía en sus brazos a la rubia, quien al oír la dominante voz de su superior no pudo evitar que una lágrima se resbalara solitaria por su mejilla. _Ya es hora…_

– san… una vez mas – se sentó quedando de frente a su latina – prométeme que tratarás de volver.

La latina coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas, esbozo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y le dio un corto beso en los labios. – Lo prometo – sabia que seria una promesa difícil de cumplir. _Muy difícil. _Era un soldado, y haría lo que tenia que hacer como tal. Cumpliría con el deber que tenia a su nación. Si así debería ser moriría, incluso si eso significaba dejar a la rubia. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y rezo al universo por que tal cosa no sucediera.

Aun no terminaba de asimilarlo. Santana se iría, en minutos. Quedaría sola y con la incertidumbre de si su latina estaría bien o no, de si sobreviviría. Brittany lidiaba con la muerte a diario, eso no era nada nuevo. Pero esto, esto era diferente. Se trataba de Santana López, la mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorada. A quien necesitaba mas que a nadie, _su Santana. _Una vez mas se abalanzo sobre ella, rodeando el delgado cuerpo de la Soldado con sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos y rogó por que el tiempo se detuviera, en ese instante donde todo era perfecto, y su amada estaba entre sus brazos, como se suponía que debía ser… no sucedió. El padre tiempo siguió su marcha, sin importarle una mierda lo que le rogaran los mortales. Las agujas de los relojes siguieron corriendo, los segundos pasando, _tic toc,_ aplaudieron con sorna, Brittany seguía aferrada a Santana; _tic. Toc. _Le reafirmaron. Una vez más, nada sucedía, _tic. Toc._ Pierce se rindió, libero tristemente a la latina de su abrazo, le dejo marchar. Observó lúgubremente como la latina recogía sus pertenencias y se ponía de rodillas en frente de ella. Sintió la familiar tibieza de su mano sobre su mejilla humedecida por las lágrimas.

– no llores por mí, no valgo la pena – la latina susurro, besando de nuevo sus labios. _Un beso de despedida. _Pensó la rubia. La latina salió de la tienda y se puso de pie. Afuera el alboroto de los preparativos para partir era insufrible: hombres gritando órdenes y obscenidades, polvo, vehículos siendo trasladados de un lado de la base al otro, armas, cascos, malolientes y raídos uniformes verdes. _Caos._

Tras ella apareció la rubia, tan sorprendida como ella por la pandemia reinante en el momento. Sus azules ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, lagrimas que sabía no derramaría.

– hey López! Hora de irnos! – le llamo noah desde la distancia, esbozando una brillante sonrisa, flameando su fusil en el aire, poco sabia él acerca del futuro que les deparaba.

– la veré cuando regrese, doctora.

– estaré esperando el momento con ansias, _Santana_. – la mención de su nombre hizo el corazón de la latina caer a sus pies. Rozó levemente su mano con la de la rubia, y la aparto rápidamente después de un segundo. Esa fue su despedida. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban el resto de los hombres, listos para partir. Nunca se imaginó que dejar un lugar fuera tan difícil.

Puckerman le lanzo una chaqueta verde, un casco y un arma con suficiente munición para invadir Grecia. Una vez que estuvo preparada, monto en el vehículo de asalto, tomando el asiento del copiloto. A su izquierda la comandante sylvester y su ya conocido cigarrillo ladraban órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Era hora.

El motor se encendió con un rugido. _Un tigre que sabe que va a morir._ Tras el, otros dos vehículos mas le imitaron. Santana lanzo una ultima mirada a la delgada figura rubia, de pie fuera del cuartel general. Sus cerúleos ojos brillantes, el miedo y la tristeza marcando sus angelicales facciones. _El Infierno. _Santana lo estaba viviendo en aquel momento. La rubia le devolvía la mirada, la luz del sol otorgándole un aura sublime, brillante; pero aun así, no pudo haber sido un momento mas fúnebre y sombrío para ambas.

Los engranajes comenzaron a moverse, válvulas y pistones a trabajar. Las ruedas del Convoy comenzaron a moverse. No fue mucho el tiempo antes de que rebasaran los 100 km/h y se dirigieran hacia la ciudad mas cercana, cuyo nombre no recordaba, y, para ser francos, no le importaba una mierda. Cerró sus ojos y tras sus parpados vio la mirada de cielo de la rubia, la forma en que la luz se reflejaba y hacia brillar las miles de lunas y estrellas dentro de sus ojos, sus labios, sus cabellos de oro, sedosos y suaves. Abrió sus ojos, llenándose inmediatamente estos de lágrimas. Con su mano, y discretamente, las quito de su cara. Un suspiro largo y pesado escapo de sus labios.

Lo que pareció haber sido una roca bajo uno de los neumáticos interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos, haciendo que el convoy tropezara ligeramente. En ese momento la latina se dio cuenta del ruido estridente del ambiente en el que se encontraba, seis soldados en la parte de atrás discutiendo sobre algún tema poco importante, el rugir del motor, el caucho de los neumáticos rozando violentamente la arena, la estática del radio de la camioneta, sue sylvester gruñendo algo mientras fumaba, la pequeña bailarina hawaiana de plástico que movía frenéticamente sus caderas sobre el tablero del automóvil, toda una sublime y caótica eufonía de la que santana no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ensimismada como lo estaba, con cierta rubia de mirada de cielo que inundaba satisfactoriamente su imaginación. Dios, no llevaban ni media hora viajando _y aun así ya la extraño._

Pierce se quedó de pie en la arena, mirando como el vehículo se alejaba, dejando un rastro de frágil arena bajo sus neumáticos, que se disipo en segundos. Estuvo parada ahí, observando algún punto en la nada, por largo rato después de que el vehículo se perdió de vista tras el horizonte. El vacío que sentía en el pecho era desgarradoramente doloroso. Si le hubieran golpeado en el rostro hubiese dolido menos que lo que sentía ahora. _Estas taaan enamorada. _Una vocecilla en su cabeza afirmó. ¿Pepe Grillo? Quizá. _No lo estoy. _Respondió. _No puedo enamorarme. _El viento soplaba perezosamente, agitando su coleta al viento, se sentía frio y refrescante. Tranquilizante, de cierto modo. _Muy tarde para eso dulzura. _Canturreo de nuevo pepe grillo, esta vocecilla comenzaba a volverse molesta. -_Cállate. -Oblígame. -Vete a la Mierda. -Oye, no seas grosera. -¿eres un grillo? -¡¿Qué?_

– Brittany – una voz familiar atrajo su atención, girando su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de su rubio colega. – quieres comer algo? Has comido algo hoy?

Si lo pensaba bien, ese día no había probado bocado alguno, Sam tenia razón, debía comer algo. La mirada expectante del medico le dijo que necesitaba una respuesta, preferiblemente pronto. Pensó en santana. Ella tampoco habría comido. Seguramente estaría débil, ¿estaría pensando en ella tanto como ella pensaba en santana? Probablemente no. un soldado debería estar pensando en cosas importante como municiones y mantener las balas fuera de su cuerpo. Así debería ser, ¿no? un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a la imagen de santana herida nuevamente. La primera vez que la vio no había sido precisamente una experiencia placentera.

Había esperado por aquella taza de café las pasadas doce horas. Por fin sus delgados dedos sostenían en recipiente con el líquido hirviente. Antes de llevarlo a sus labios aspiro fuertemente el familiar aroma del café casero, hecho no mas que en una olla con agua y azúcar; sin crema, sin chocolate, _sin la basura que sirven en Starbucks. _Aquel café era la perfección absoluta, ambrosia, dada a los mortales por la divina gracia de las diosas. _Delicioso. _

El pandemonio comenzó. Sin dar lugar a la rubia a tomar un sorbo de su café, este vehículo extraño y gastado de color beige y manchas de lo que creía podía ser sangre, sin mencionar los hoyos enormes probablemente hechos por las balas. Todo paso frente a sus ojos, la puerta del conductor se abrió furiosamente, dos delgadas piernas se divisaron debajo de esta, que no duraron mas de un instante sosteniendo el cuerpo de aquella persona. Quien cayó de rodillas al piso, para luego desplomarse con un ruido sordo. Su taza de café se desmoronó contra el piso, derramando la bebida que ya poco importaba. La rubia corrió hasta el lugar. Y el olor metálico a sangre inundo sus sentidos. Era una mujer. Una mujer hermosa, al parecer una soldado, dado su uniforme. Se puso de rodillas a su lado. Colocando sus manos sobre la hemorragia de su abdomen.

–Sam! Artie! – llamo la atención de sus colegas, quienes en segundos estuvieron junto a ella dando ordenes a algunos de los soldados de levantar a la ahora inconsciente mujer.

Apenas la depositaron en una camilla, brittany rasgo su uniforme, dejando al descubierto el herido abdomen de aquella mujer. Tras coser, vendar y limpiar la lesión en la morena, se alejó unos pasos de la camilla, con sus manos llenas de sangre y pequeñas gotitas de sudor perlando su frente. Con su manga se secó la humedad que amenazaba con llegar a sus ojos, lo peor ya había pasado, y una insoportable calma reinaba dolorosamente. Los garzos ojos de la medico escanearon detalladamente a la latina que yacía en frente de ella. era verdaderamente hermosa, sus facciones suaves y delicadas, su piel era de un tono exótico y seductor. Y aunque débilmente, su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, dejando entrever sus firmes pechos bajo la delgada tela del sostén.

Violentamente aparto su mirada de la figura de la mujer. No había pensado en una mujer de esa forma desde que estaba en la secundaria. Pero esta chica… había algo especial sobre ella. incluso en la inconciencia, era extremadamente cautivante. «_Me pregunto cual es su nombre…»_

– Britt… – artie apareció tras ella de la nada, sobresaltando a la rubia quien volteo su mirada en dirección a su novio. – ¿está bien?

– si – respondió. – está estable, por lo menos la hemorragia se detuvo. ¿Alguna pista de quien es?

– bueno no hay muchas mujeres así que eso reduce la búsqueda pero…

– Santana! – uno de los soldados, extremadamente alto llego, casi sin aliento al parecer por haber corrido, interrumpiendo al doctor en la silla de ruedas.

– ¿y tu eres…? – Pregunto la rubia caminando retraídamente en su dirección.

– Finn Hudson. Yo… estaba con ella en la misión hace unas horas.

– bien, Finn Hudson. ¿Y como dices que se llama? – la doctora lanzo una fugaz mirada en la dirección de la latina, observando que su pecho seguía aun descubierto. Prontamente se apresuro a cubrirlo con un pedazo de tela que en algún momento fue de un brillante azul celeste. Ahora parecía mas una enorme mancha verdosa con tintes de rojiza sangre seca. Al menos cubriría bien a la mujer.

– Santana. – Hudson se movió en dirección a la camilla, hablando rapidamente – Santana López. Batallón 56, establecido cerca de la frontera, en la base noroeste.

– vaya, hiciste tu tarea. – susurro abrahams desde su silla de ruedas, comenzando a anotar la información anterior en una hoja de papel.

– ¿podrías traerle algo de ropa, finn? – la rubia le miro expectante. – no es muy bueno que duerma cubierta de sangre.

– Seguro… – el soldado salió, caminando torpemente.

Tras el, Abrahams abandono también la tienda de campaña, dejando sola a la rubia y a aquella inconsciente mujer. Y así comenzó rápidamente el protocolo monótono y aburidor tras estabilizar a un herido. Conectar algunas maquinas que mantendrían su pulso estable, a su abdomen, sus brazos y finalmente su pecho. La sangre subió a sus mejillas cuando se vio forzada a retirar el sostén que cubría los senos de la mujer. Trato de alejar su mirada de los tersos y bien esculpidos pechos de la latina. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿no era ella acaso una profesional? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía con esta chica?

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza. se preguntó de que color serian sus ojos, como se vería sonriendo, el tono de su voz, sus labios… Basta. Ella era una maldita profesional, no podía pensar así, además, a quien quería engañar, estaba en el ejercito, tenia novio, tenia un trabajo… no podía permitirse pensar en ella. _not a chance in hell. _Sintió su rostro sonrojarse aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que bañarla.

– Brittany, estas bien? – la voz de su rubio colega la devolvió al presente. Con una ceja alzada interrogante. – a donde sea que fuiste… pagaría mucho por ir.

La rubia rio desanimadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. – muy gracioso Sam… ¿mencionaste comida?

Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en la base, en dirección a la tienda donde guardaban las provisiones. Cierta latina aun permanecía en su mente… atormentándola lastimosamente.

Con un feroz rugido, el convoy aparco tras una construcción en ruinas, la calma asediaba aterradoramente, el silencio era inusual, era demasiado. Los cinco soldados y las dos mujeres se apearon de este, sus botas contra la arena eran el único sonido audible alrededor. Tanta quietud era desesperante. Se aferraban con sus temblorosos dedos a las negras armas como si la vida se les fuera en ello, listas para disparar en cualquier momento. El latido de sus corazones golpeando en sus oídos, sus respiraciones pesadas y erráticas. Cada terminal nerviosa alerta y sus sentidos trabajando al máximo. Casi se podía oír el zumbido de sus mentes trabajando a toda velocidad. Manteniendo una formación en abanico avanzaron entre el polvo y las ruinas, siete pares de ojos escaneando el paisaje en busca de movimiento. Nada.

Para cierta latina que trataba de concentrarse a fondo en la misión, le era imposible sacarse un par de ojos de cielo, llenos de galaxias y de estrellas, un cabello de oro y una sonrisa resplandeciente y sublime. Trato de sacarla de su cabeza; tenia que hacerlo si quería salir de allí con vida. Segundos después escucho el sonido del segundo vehículo detenerse no muy lejos. Y los mismos ecos de calzado contra la arena se oyeron en la distancia.

Su comandante, a su izquierda y en el centro de la formación, dio ordenes de registrar un edificio que parecía conservar las cuatro paredes y el techo aun intactos. Noah, Hudson, Karofsky y ella misma fueron en aquella dirección. Mientras el resto del batallón se quedaba afuera registrando.

Allí dentro parecía haber sido una casa, aun conservaba algo de su mueblería, fotografías antiguas aun en color sepia, algunos instrumentos de cocina esparcidos por el suelo, y un gran comedor en el centro, tras el cual el marco de una puerta daba paso a la pequeña cocina. A su derecha unas escaleras se extendían hacia arriba.

Santana camino entre las cosas hasta el pie de la escalera mientras sus compañeros le seguían pisándole los talones. De repente escucho un crujido tras la pared de la cocina. Instintivamente apunto y halo el gatillo con un estridente sonido de disparos. Dejando tres hoyos enormes en la pared. Segundos después un charco de sangre se hizo visible tras la pared. _Malditos._

El caos se desato tras el sonido, gritos, disparos, movimientos instintivos y acelerados, sus latidos aumentaron y su corazón amenazaba con abandonar su pecho. Corrió hasta ponerse al cubierto junto a noah tras una pared. Sylvester gritaba afuera, donde al parecer también se había desatado el tártaro. Seis hombres bajaron las escaleras empuñando rifles de asalto. Menos de tres segundos después sus cuerpos parecían sangrantes coladores victimas del rifle de David Karofsky. De inmediato el olor a sangre inundo la pequeña edificación. Tras aquello, Noah corrió hasta las escaleras, y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

– Puck! – grito Santana haciéndose escuchar por encima del reinante desconcierto que se había formado. – ¡¿a donde mierda vas?

– Quédate abajo Santana… – ordeno su amigo protectoramente, con voz firme que no dejaba lugar a discusiones. _Harás que te maten, mierda. _Rápidamente se metió de nuevo a la cocina, sacando el cañón de su arma hacia la ventana, Disparando de nuevo desde una posición ventajosa. Cerro sus ojos por un segundo, dejando que aquella estridente y desgarradora cacofonía de disparos, gritos, maldiciones y otras muchas inteligibles asonancias desaparecieran de su mente un instante, dejándola en blanco. _Prométeme que volverás. _La voz de la rubia interrumpió dolorosamente el blanco de su cabeza, haciéndola perder el aliento. _Estaré esperando con ansias, Santana. _

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, y la realidad la golpeo nuevamente. Estaba de nuevo en Afganistán sirviendo a su nación. Miro hacia afuera, donde la sangre corría a raudales a la par con las balas y los ensordecedores disparos. Una explosión. Granadas. _No traíamos granadas… a menos que._

– Puck! – Salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron – Noah! – repitió, buscando a su compañero entre las desiertas habitaciones. – ¡mierda! ¡Puck!

Finalmente, entro a la ultima habitación de la casa. Un desarreglado musulmán luchaba por clavar un cuchillo en la garganta de su amigo. Una bala en su cráneo puso fin a aquella tontería. Su mirada era fría, pétrea y sin expresiones, ni siquiera se inmuto al saber que había tomado otra vida, aunque su cerebro registró tristemente: _sesenta y cuatro. _Era el numero de vidas que había quitado, sesenta y cuatro; no los que había asesinado en misiones, en la armada habían sido muchos mas, se refería al numero de personas que había asesinado así, cruel y premeditadamente, a sangre fría, a sabiendas y consciente de lo que esto acarreaba. _Sesenta y cuatro._ Para aquel momento, noah ya se había desecho de su fallecido atacante, y de pie junto a ella se limpiaba la sangre del afgano que le había salpicado en la cabeza y en su uniforme. El olor de la sangre le asqueaba, pero, una vez mas, había que tolerarlo.

– no estaré para salvarte el culo siempre – bromeó, caminando hacia afuera – aprende a cuidarte mejor.

– relájate López – respondió el moreno – lo tenia controlado.

– mejor mueves tu marica culo rápido, – santana comenzó a correr – los hijos de Puta tienen granadas.

Ambos, ya fuera del arruinado edificio, el cual ahora mostraba un gran número de agujeros de bala, se encontraron con que el pandemonio continuaba, había cuerpos tendidos en el piso, algunos muertos y otros a los que la parca aun no visitaba. El olor metálico de la sangre inundo sus pulmones. Y las nauseas arremetieron nuevamente. Los disparos habían acabado, y había un poco mas de silencio alrededor.

En la distancia vieron a Hudson, junto con dos hombres mas y su comandante fuera de un edificio, al parecer a punto de entrar. Con paso acelerado y alerta a cualquier peligro se acercaron al resto de su batallón. Con paso dudoso, los hombres se acercaron a la puerta. Por susurros entre los demás soldados la latina se entero de que tal vez ese era un 'nido de ratas' como solían llamar a los insurgentes en su batallón.

El cielo se veía naranja, y el viento soplaba perezosamente entre el caos recién acabado. Mientras los hombres cruzaban el dintel de la puerta, santana observaba la edificación con desconfianza. Cuando el ultimo de ellos estuvo completamente tras la puerta, un crujido les alerto, muy tarde, de la catástrofe.

Un resplandor blanco que dio paso a un haz de luz y de calor abrasador de color amarillo, luego el fuego, y la explosión, el estridente sonido, el mundo girando, y la arena contra su espalda y su cráneo mientras caía hacia atrás. Instintivamente se pusi de pie, y milésimas de segundo tras ella, Noah se levantó e intento correr hacia las llamas. Siendo detenido por Anderson y Santana. Mientras gritaba el nombre de su mejor amigo entre sollozos, que rompieron el corazón de santana -lo cual no creía que fuese posible-. El hombre del Mohawk envolvió a santana entre sus enormes brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Llorando. Finn había sido el mejor amigo de Noah desde la secundaria, siempre se les veía bromeando, jugando futbol o cuidando la espalda del otro en las misiones. _Mierda. _Sus delgados brazos comenzaron a dibujar tranquilizantes círculos en la espalda de su compañero.

– Noah – el nombre dejo sus labios como un susurro – lo siento _Tanto_…

– Íbamos… – dijo entre sollozos, no podía creerlo, se había ido, así como así, ya no estaba. – íbamos a visitar Disneyland… Finn nunca conoció Disneyland.

Santana alejo de allí al soldado cuando comenzó a oler la carne quemada. No quería hacerlo mas doloroso para Puck…

Sylvester se puso de pie, y con un tono frio y autoritario, típico en ella exclamo:

– a moverse perros, hay que encontrar donde pasar la noche. – comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia uno de los vehículos de asalto, tras ella el resto de sus soldados, cada uno recogiendo una pequeña mochila verde. Finalmente ella y Noah fueron los últimos en recoger sus cosas y marchar. Mientras caminaban, las palabras eran pocas entre ellos, hasta que la sonora y rasposa voz se Sue Sylvester se hizo oír por sobre los murmullos – mañana limpiaremos este maldito pueblo como si fueran judíos. – santana noto como su amigo se encogia ante el comentario. Estiro su mano hasta que su palma cubrió la del chico, y apretó débilmente, en señal de apoyo.

Tras caminar unas millas en la oscuridad, encontraron lo que parecía como un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Un edificio casi en ruinas, al que le faltaban tres cuartos del techo y una pared; Pero serviría.

Sentada en el piso a la luz de una vela, con un judío de luto recostado en su regazo, santana observaba funestamente sus alrededores. La comandante fumaba un cigarrillo mientras jugaba con el encendedor de sus manos, había algunos de sus colegas recostados en el suelo usando sus mochilas como almohada. Karofsky y Azimio hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, Anderson rezaba con un Rosario entre sus manos. _Un montón de gatitos asustados._

Cerro sus ojos tratando inutilemente de ahuyentar la jaqueca que martillaba en su cabeza; alzó sus ojos al cielo estrellado. Y en las Pléyades observo los ojos de su amada. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿había pensado en ella? dios, la extrañaba tanto… recostó su cabeza contra la pared suavemente, dejándose caer en el olvido, bajando abatida a los brazos de Morfeo; Soñando con la rubia nuevamente.

* * *

**... **

**alguien lamenta la perdida de Finn? honestemente yo no. lo odio.**

**dudas? comentarios? ideas? comenta, hay un link alli abajo para eso. **

**estan comentando poco... y si no recibo comentarios no subo rapido. y me entristezco. **

**asi que creo que deberias comentar...**

**comenta o haré que pepe grillo te moleste.**


	9. not again

**hola! oh si, volvi!**

**en primer lugar, ya entre al colegio de nuevo asi que tendre mucho menos tiempo para escribir (este capitulo me salió anoche como a media noche, impidiendome dormir.) D:**

**uuhm... este capitulo es rated M. (no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa) se recomienda Discreción. **

**gracias a todos mis bellos lectores que comentan, agregan a favoritos y a alertas. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Glee pertenecen a la telecadena fox y a ryan murphy, por muy mal uso que estos puedan darle. **

* * *

**Cap. 9:**

De lado. _No_. boca abajo. _Ugh, no, incomodo_. ¿Boca arriba? _Peor… _

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su pequeñísima tienda, Pierce parecía no poder encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Y pepe grillo no ayudaba mucho. _¿Porque no admites que algo te tiene preocupada? Y que ese algo se llama Santana López…_

La rubia coloco su almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de acallar a la molesta vocecilla. Sin éxito. Por fin se rindió, admitió para sí misma que no podría dormir con la incertidumbre de donde podría estar su latina… se permitió cerrar sus ojos y pensar en ella… en su cabello sedoso, sus ojos de chocolate derretido, sus labios llenos y la adorable sonrisa con hoyuelos que estos formaban. Se permitió divagar en las sensaciones que le provocaban sus besos, el sabor a especias que tenía su boca, el tono bronceado de su piel… al recuerdo de su toque, su cuerpo reacciono y sintió una familiar humedad entre sus piernas. Brittany decidió que ese era un buen momento para detener sus fantasías. Suspirando pesadamente, cubrió de nuevo su rostro con la almohada, casi sintiendo como las parcas, allá arriba, se reían de ella a carcajadas. _¿Qué me sucede contigo Santana…?_

Santana despertó repentinamente, la oscuridad aun consumía el vasto campo de guerra, y el olor a carne cruda y sangre siendo transportada de un lado a otro por buitres y coyotes quienes se peleaban por el putrefacto alimento se hacía notar. Noah se había movido de su regazo en algún momento de la noche, dejando sus piernas libres. Decidió levantarse, procurando no hacer el menor ruido, y fallando miserablemente al escuchar el sonido de sus botas de cuero contra la arena que yacía en el suelo. Por suerte nadie se movió. Desde donde estaba parada, aquellos hombres no parecían más que un montón de bultos negros indistinguibles los unos de los otros. Incluso la rubia y desmadejada cabellera de la comandante Sylvester se veía tan negra como el resto de las cosas. ¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía y no le importaba, no quería que llegara el día y con el de nuevo la necesidad de tirar del gatillo de un arma, de tomar más vidas y de manchar aún más sus manos de sangre, si eso era posible. Alzo su mirada al cielo, donde las pocas estrellas le veían con sonrisas de sorna que parecían burlarse de ella insolentemente, donde el firmamento le recordaba hiriente y descarado a los profundos ojos de su amada. En silencio rezo a aquel dios en el que nunca había creído que dicha guerra acabara pronto. Había encontrado algo -más bien alguien- por quien vivir, y no quería morir al siguiente día, _ya no más. _Estaba cansada y quería volver a América. _Mierda. _Se desmintió, _la quiero a ella, así este en la puerta del infierno. _Y tan desolador como aquello sonara, era cierto; Santana seguiría esa cabellera de oro hasta el fin del mundo. ¿La seguiría Brittany de la misma forma? Sacudiendo la duda de su cabeza, concentro todas sus neuronas en no tropezar con las durmientes figuras de aquellos hombres.

Afuera, la oscuridad parecía haberse sumido totalmente, y santana tuvo que asegurarse a sí misma que el sol volvería a salir, aunque no lo pareciese. Sus ojos arañando inútilmente cualquier resquicio de luz, escaneando el paisaje. Lo único que pudo percibir fue el aleteo de un pájaro, probablemente un ave de rapiña llevando en su pico los intestinos de algún musulmán. Una figura igualmente negra se alzaba indiferente en el horizonte, trozos de madera quemados y habiendo sido consumidos por las hambrientas llamas hasta el punto de volverlos ceniza. El lugar en el que descansaban los cadáveres calcinados de sus compañeros. _Hudson… _el recuerdo de su camarada, con su mirada perdida y su sonrisa ladeada cruzo brevemente su memoria. Otro recuerdo en contraste, fin entrando al desecho edificio acompañado de otras dos personas, y este explotando segundos después, los gritos desconsolantes de Noah… Santana sintió como su corazón se encogía en su pecho. Estaba cansada… al igual que todos y cada uno de los hombres que se ponían esos horrendos uniformes y asesinaban gente inocente en una guerra que no les pertenecía. Lo odiaba. Y de alguna manera odiaba a su gobierno por ello.

No quería volver a dormir, no tenía sueño, así que decidió caminar. El frio carcomía su piel y parecía penetrar hasta sus huesos. Cerró sus ojos, respirando el frio aire desértico, tratando de acostumbrarse al clima. Perdida en sus pensamientos no noto que se alejaba demasiado del resto de los hombres y su comandante. Así mismo no noto que alguien la seguía; la figura que caminaba a pasos torpes y agigantados tras ella, tan sombría como el resto del paisaje, se movía extrañamente silenciosa, o tal vez, el incesante ruido de la mente de la latina bloqueaba el aparentemente silencioso ambiente exterior.

Metros más adelante, Santana llego a un edificio en ruinas, si a eso se le podía llamar edificio… parecía más bien, dos muros a medio derribar y el marco desvalijado de una ventana de aluminio bastante oxidado. Pasando su mano por la desgastada pintura en algún tiempo blanca que cubría la pared Santana pensó que aquel pueblo parecía haber sido brillante y hermoso antes de la guerra… _¿Cuánto me aleje de los demás? _Pensó mirando a su alrededor rápidamente, no veía nada conocido, solo mas edificios en ruinas y…

– ¿te separaste del rebaño? – una voz maliciosa y áspera atrajo su atención, a sus espaldas se encontraba de nuevo, David Karofsky, su figura enorme y sus brillantes ojos oscuros era lo único que podía verse de el en la penumbra. Aun así, santana podía sentir la sonrisa maliciosa y la mirada lasciva que curvaba las facciones del soldado. _Mierda. _Su corazón bajo hasta sus pies y un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer su nuca. Aquello era total, físico y tangible miedo. _Show time… matar o morir._

Enormes y torpes piernas se aproximaron a ella en grandes zancadas, y su cuerpo quedó aprisionado entre la pared y la enorme y maloliente figura de Karofsky, la palma abierta de aquel hombre encontró su cara con una sonora bofetada. Santana no pudo más que dejar escapar de sus labios un grito ahogado. Sintió sus delgadas piernas ser aprisionadas entre los dos enormes muslos del soldado, y pudo notar la erección que comenzaba a formarse bajo la tela del uniforme – Basta! – Grito. Simplemente para ser recibida por otra bofetada y un líquido tibio recorriendo su mejilla. _Mierda!. _La piel desgarrada comenzó a sangrar manchando desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, su cuello y la línea que llevaba directo al valle entre sus pechos.

– ¡Cállate maldita Lesbiana! – una sucia y apestosa mano aun con rastros de arena y el sabor inconfundible a sal y acido que conllevaba el sostener un arma cubrió casi la mitad de su rostro impidiéndole hablar, e impidiéndole casi, respirar. – relájate… quizá esto te vuelva normal…

Santana cerró sus ojos fuertemente, ahuyentando los recuerdos de años atrás, reteniendo las lágrimas mientras miles de dolorosas imágenes llenaban de nuevo su memoria. Atormentándola. _No otra vez. _ Pensó. _No de nuevo._

La noche cayó casi repentinamente, y todo el campo de entrenamiento militar cayo dormido instantáneamente, o eso parecía. Armas fueron guardadas, cascos arrojados y Todos los soldados se retiraron a sus literas a pasar la noche. Todos excepto una muy joven y testaruda Santana López, quien seguía afuera, escabulléndose a mirar las estrellas como todas las noches.

Caminaba lo más callada posible, tratando de no hacer ruido. Deslizándose de una manera muy profesional, llego a la pared trasera de las duchas que utilizaban los soldados. Era un lugar alejado y más callado de lo normal. _El lugar perfecto para descansar. _Se dijo, dándose un segundo para cerrar los ojos y aspirar el aroma del verano, disfrutar el aire tibio y sonreír. _Paraíso._

Su paraíso se vio interrumpido cuando una fuerza extraña la empujo bruscamente contra la pared, Y una mano extrañamente fuerte se presionaba contra su cara, impidiéndole así gritar, o si quiera respirar.

– grita y te mato, puta. – una voz rasposa y un aliento tibio, el filo de una cuchilla de navaja se sintió contra su garganta, justo encima de su enloquecido pulso.

Una corriente de lágrimas comenzó a fluir de sus ojos, mientras el desconocido apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejándole notar una enorme erección bajo sus pantalones. _ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. _Pensó. _Por favor, no. _

Impotente, sintió como sus pantalones eran bajados hasta sus rodillas por una brusca mano, que comenzó a subir por el lado interno de su muslo; las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas. Estaba asustada, y no podía gritar. Y aunque lo hiciera, nadie la oiría seguramente. Un dolor inimaginable en su entrepierna, aunque era difícil saber si realmente lo que dolía era su entrepierna, o el hecho de que estaba siendo ultrajada de tal manera. El soldado volvió a entrar en ella, una y otra y otra vez, con su mano aun sobre la boca de su víctima, humedecida por las lágrimas, mientras la otra amasaba fuertemente uno de sus pechos.

Cuando menos espero todo había acabado. Había caído al suelo, mientras su atacante se marchaba. Una mezcla de líquido blanco y sangre corría por sus muslos. Y su respiración agitada era trozada por cortos sollozos que escapaban involuntariamente de su pecho. Se puso de pie, solo para encontrarse en el suelo de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que sus rodillas no podían sostener su peso, por ahora. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, tirada, por dios sabe cuánto tiempo, llorando silenciosamente, maldiciendo su vida y toda decisión que había tomado, que la había llevado a este preciso momento. Se sentía sucia, ultrajada, usada, _basura. _Intento ponerse de pie de nuevo, esta vez sus rodillas resistieron, aunque el movimiento le hizo vaciar su estómago. Corrió hacia el otro lado del edificio, hacia la puerta de las duchas, y sin importarle nada más se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro. Las lágrimas se confundieron con el resto del agua bajando por su figura.

Es difícil saber cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, simplemente lamentando cada segundo de su existencia, desde su nacimiento hasta aquella misma noche. Queriendo que esta acabara.

No.

Santana no era de las personas que se dejaban caer fácilmente. Su húmeda mano cerro de un giro la corriente de agua. El fuego en sus ojos brillaba con malicia. Busco de nuevo su ropa, y salió determinada a conseguir su nueva meta, la adrenalina, la absolución completa, una palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Venganza.

La mano áspera mano de Karofsky, buscando el elástico de su uniforme la trajo violentamente de nuevo al presente. No dejaría que aquello le pasara de nuevo, _no aquí, no ahora. _Se repitió, pensando en Brittany, de nuevo.

De un brusco tirón, su uniforme se encontró una vez más a mitad de sus muslos, y la cara de su colega hallo el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Un lugar donde hacía solo pocas horas los labios de su Amada rubia le habían acariciado tiernamente. El mismo dolor entre sus piernas, una vez más dentro de ella, mientras karofsky comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera. Sus manos buscaron alrededor de la enorme figura de su atacante. _Eureka! _En uno de sus bolsillos, una pequeña navaja rusa encontró asilo entre los ansiosos dedos de la latina. Cerró sus ojos, teniendo en cuenta que el soldado seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, y coloco la cuchilla cerca de la palpitante vena de su cuello.

Ese mismo brillo malvado, ese fuego que sentía cada vez que tomaba una vida, quemaba cada célula de su ser, viajaba por sus venas, dejando a su paso una placentera descarga de adrenalina. _Oh sí. _La navaja se abrió con un clic, siendo muy tarde para que el soldado se diera cuenta, está ya había trazado un sangriento camino a través de su garganta.

Cayo al suelo de arena, sintiendo como lentamente la vida abandonaba su ser. Su última visión fue la de Santana López, sonriendo infame, inclinándose sobre él, mientas la sangre aun brotaba a chorros de su inminentemente mortal herida. – ya me harte de ti, maldito hijo de puta. – dijo su voz, ronca con excitación, para luego escupirle en la cara. Trató de hablar, pero solo salió más sangre de sus labios. La oscura figura de la soldado se puso de nuevo de pie. _Un Ángel de la muerte. _Su bota encontró su rostro, enviándolo directamente a la inconciencia. De la cual no despertaría.

_Sesenta y Cinco. _Recitó santana. La sangre de sesenta y cinco personas manchaba sus manos, y no se arrepentía de una sola de ellas. _Que más da _pensaba constantemente, _ de todas maneras me iré al infierno un día de estos. Debí haber matado al bastardo cuando ataco a britt. _Sonrió. Aquella no era santana. Era esta poderosa bestia sedienta de sangre la cual se apoderaba de ella, llenándola de adrenalina. La pasión por el peligro era algo que aquel monstruo adoraba. Había aprendido a controlarlo en sus años en prisión. Pero últimamente, se estaba volviendo difícil encadenarla de nuevo. Su uniforme se sentía tibio y húmedo con la sangre de aquel bastardo. Y nuevamente su memoria se inundó de recuerdos.

Sus botas parecían dirigirla a ella, y no al revés. Sus pies parecían moverse por voluntad propia. El aire tibio de verano se sentía delicioso rozando su piel. No le había tomado más de unos minutos salir de su cuartel en medio de la noche. Un pequeño objeto metálico brillaba a la luz de la luna resplandeciente. Selene, la diosa de la luna la miraba pacífica y benevolente desde arriba. Una mirada por parte de la latina, y una sonrisa. Con suerte, ella sería su único testigo aquella noche. Por fin, tras una semana completa de planificación, Se vengaría del bastardo.

Paso su lengua por sus labios, la bestia lentamente tomando el control. Queriendo alimentarse de sangre. El fuego corría por sus venas, sus músculos tensos y alerta. No dejaría que nadie le arrebatara su satisfacción de las manos.

Y finalmente lo vio en la distancia, distraído y con esa mirada de infante en los ojos. Perdió el control de su cuerpo totalmente, cediéndoselo a la bestia, dejando que esta trabajara. Se echó a correr hacia el distraído hombre, quien no se dio cuenta hasta que era muy tarde, y el filo de una navaja atravesaba su piel.

Mantequilla. Decidió santana. La carne era tan fácil de cortar como la mantequilla.

Volvió en sí, asustada, y el ardor entre sus piernas no ayudaba mucho. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y soltó la navaja que cayó al piso haciendo un sonido casi inaudible. Sus piernas, ahora más fuertes comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo. Sin poner atención choco contra uno de los Convoy en los que había llegado a la misión unas horas antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió, y de nuevo, para su suerte, algún bastardo distraído había dejado las llaves pegadas de su sitio. Con un rugido que corto ferozmente el silencio de la noche, condujo hacia ningún lado. Una fuerza extraña halándola hacia algún punto en específico.

En el horizonte, los primeros rayos que daban paso al amanecer se hicieron visibles en el cielo.

* * *

oh dios... presiento que me lloveran tomates (o quiza no?)

ya lo se, tu debes estar preguntandote what the fuck acaba de pasar. que piensas? dejame saberlo con un review.


	10. Chapter 10

**OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS no puedo creer que por fin he vuelto.**

**me extrañaron?**

**hola?**

**alguien?**

**bueno este capitulo es algo asi como de transicion, asi que no tendrá mucha accion.**

**recibí muchos reviews diciendome que no entendieron que paso en el capitulo anterior... bueno eso se los explicare en el proximo.**

**disclaimer: si glee me perteneciera estaría nadando entre sombreros amarillos y banderas arcoiris.**

* * *

Cap. 10.

_Ya pasaron dos días… ¿dónde mierda están?_

– Britt! – la voz del rubio le distrajo, haciendo que saltara en su punto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado mirando fijo al horizonte? Si dependiera de ella, diría que los últimos dos días.

– ¿Qué sucede Sam…? – el medico la ojeo preocupadamente; su semblante cansado y profusos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos dejaban ver que no habían dormido mucho.

– Te ves cansada – _te ves medio muerta _– ¿quieres un café? – la rubia volteo a mirarlo detenidamente, sonreía como un infante, son esos enormes labios que le recordaban vagamente al cantante de Aero Smith. A decir verdad, si no fuera por Sam, Probablemente no habría probado bocado los últimos días. No había tenido noticias de Santana, o de la comandante sylvester en lo que parecía una eternidad, y esa sensación molesta en su pecho no desaparecía.

– Supongo que me caería bien algo de café – sus palabras apenas audibles sacaron una sonrisa aún más grande -¿era aquello posible?- de los labios del médico.

Brittany comenzó a caminar, mientras Sam comenzaba a hablarle sobre… el motor de un auto en la distancia hizo que se detuviera como si le hubieran golpeado en el pecho. _Santana!_

Comenzó a correr, olvidando todo aquello que no fuera la latina de ojos chocolate. Y de repente, sus agiles piernas no parecían transportarla lo suficientemente rápido hacia la entrada de la base, en dirección al vehículo que se acercaba estrepitosamente. Sus pies hicieron aquel característico sonido al detenerse en la arena. Solo para que sus rodillas continuaran temblando como brittany no creía que fuese posible. La doctora sabía que algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, y tenía que ver con santana. _Quizá esta herida, _Pensó, _o quizá está muerta… _comentó Pepe Grillo, sentado en un rincón de su cabeza, con una humeante taza de Earl Grey con limón en su mano.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y podría jurar que adquirieron un tono grisáceo, como cada vez que se entristecía, _Santana…_

¿Por qué demonios el Convoy se movía tan lento?

En la distancia, una cabellera de un rubio cenizo y desgastado, y un peinado extraño resaltaban dentro del parabrisas. _Noah! _

– ¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir con desaparecida? – la rubia grito furiosamente, lanzando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de toalla envejecida en la dirección del soldado.

– Doctora Pierce… – Noah habló con aire fúnebre, deteniendo el trapo con su amplio pecho– la buscamos todo el día de ayer, ella… – titubeó – no pudimos encontrarla ni a uno de nuestros vehículos.

– ¿alguna pista de donde pueda estar? – la rubia pregunto con voz temblorosa, miles de escenarios en donde su latina podría estar en inminente peligro, _o muerta, _venían a su cabeza haciéndole derramar algunas lágrimas. Puckerman sacudió su cabeza. _Lo sabía._

– Brittany… lo siento mucho… – el soldado interrumpió sus pensamientos – sé que santana era- es… importante para ti – pocas palabras y una mirada comprensiva del soldado era todo lo que necesitaba.

– que le dijiste? –

– No es tu maldito asunto… – el soldado comenzaba a hartarse de este doctorcito rubio.

– No lo entiendo… – Sam pasó una mano por su cabello preocupadamente – no ha salido de su tienda en horas… voy a verla.

– no creo que sea una buena idea…

– ¡no la conoces Puckerman! ¡No tienes por qué opinar que es o no una buena idea!

El soldado se quedó callado, apretando sus puños decidió alejarse del médico para evitar problemas. Brittany había tenido problemas desde que le había dicho sobre santana. _Maldición, debí haberme quedado callado._ La rubia se había encerrado en su pequeña tienda de campaña las últimas diez horas, más o menos. El frío aire de la noche comenzando a calar en sus huesos.

_¿Qué mierda te paso López?_

La figura del rubio, ya distante, volteo en una esquina y desapareció totalmente de su vista. Un suspiro escapo los labios de Noah, cerró sus ojos por un segundo, dejando que la idea se hundiera en su cabeza, aceptando por fin, que dos de sus mejores amigos se habían ido para siempre. – Hora de dormir, supongo – suspiro para sí mismo, aunque sabía que no dormiría esa noche. Quien sabe, quizá no volvería a dormir en un largo tiempo.

– Britt? – el rubio se acercó a su tienda – estas ahí? – _por supuesto que está ahí idiota. – _¿puedo pasar?

Silencio.

– Britt? – Repitió. Cuidadosamente asomando la cabeza en la tienda de lona – oh linda…

La visión que le recibió era todo, menos placentera, Brittany estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, sus azules ojos inyectados en sangre, sus mejillas y su nariz húmeda. Había estado llorando. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando esos pequeños ojos claros levantaron su mirada. Estaba tan destrozado, tan vulnerable… – que sucede Sam? – su voz fue un susurro apenas audible, su barbilla temblaba ligeramente, y sus palabras constantemente cortadas por pequeños sollozos. Le partía el corazón verla así.

– quieres decirme que te dijo Puckerman para ponerte así?

– no es nada Sam…

– no Britt… no me digas que esto no es nada… no te he visto así, ni siquiera cuando Artie–

– Sam! Basta. – su vos subió de tono repentinamente sorprendiendo al rubio – vete por favor… quiero estar sola.

– Brittany…

– Por favor Sam… – resignado, el rubio salió de la tienda, el frío aire de la noche haciéndole encoger dentro de su delgada vestimenta.

Al parecer el techo de lienzo de la tienda parecía ser inmensamente entretenido, porque no había dejado de mirarlo desde que se había ido a la cama. Seguía repasando los hechos de los últimos días en su cabeza y no podía hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a ver a Finn, o a Santana… o a David…

David.

La imagen de su garganta cortada y de su cuerpo extendido en el piso, bañado en un charco de su propia sangre, con un intrépido cuervo picoteando un pedazo de su pierna.

David estaba muerto. Y ni rastro de Santana…

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, tratando de alejar las imágenes de su mente, pero estas volvían a atormentarlo cruelmente. Un batallón completo buscando a una soldado latina… la realización de que también faltaba uno de sus vehículos… aquella emboscada que les habían tendido los musulmanes…

_Mierda._

Un golpe sordo le sobresaltó. ¿_Y ahora qué?_

– ¡puck! – oyó fuera de su tienda – ¡Noah! – La doctora Pierce susurraba desde afuera.

Con movimientos pesados y lentos salió de su carpa sin mucho ánimo, no sería lo mismo dormir sin el idiota de Finn roncando a su lado.

Los ojos hinchados y rojos de la rubia le recibieron al momento de salir, había estado llorando, y sin embargo en ellos puck veía un extraño brillo. Como de… ¿esperanza?

– que sucede doc.?

– Tienes que ayudarme a buscarla – suplicó la rubia – ¡por favor Noah! – ¿acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo pretendía encontrar a santana en medio del desierto? ¿Cómo pretendía siquiera salir de la base? – Puck, por favor. – Continuó la rubia – necesito saber si aún vive. Debe estar congelándose…

– ¿Cómo pretende que salgamos a buscarla? – fue todo lo que pudo preguntar, tan sorprendido como estaba.

– Tu eres un soldado – Brittany dijo de nuevo – seguro no tendrás problema en escabullirte y sacar una de las llaves de los vehículos y-

– ¡Whoa! Alto ahí – habló el soldado, teniendo cuidado de no levantar mucho la voz. – ¿pretendes que me robe un vehículo de asalto? Brittany, puedo ir a la cárcel por eso.

– Noah… – la voz de la rubia se quebró en un débil y vulnerable sollozo – Santana es todo lo que tengo.

Puckerman se sentía infinitamente incomodo al ver llorar a una mujer, Santana era la única que había visto en años, y ella era mucho más masculina que la mitad del batallón. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cerebro le dijo que había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Pero haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amiga.

– Debo estar completamente chiflado – sacudió la cabeza – ven conmigo.

La mirada de la rubia se iluminó y una sonrisa reluciente apareció en sus labios, sin saber muy bien cómo, Puck la encontró abrazada a su cuello musitando 'gracias' una y otra vez.

Tomar las llaves había sido la parte fácil, Bobby se había quedado dormido durante la vigilancia. _Bendito sea su sueño pesado, _pensó. Ahora, lo difícil seria que nadie notara el rugido estridente del motor de un convoy de asalto de la armada. _¡A la mierda! _Se dijo, girando rápidamente la llave en el contacto.

Un bramido que pareció brotar del fondo del infierno mismo indico que el auto estaba listo para la marcha. Sin dudar un segundo, pisó el acelerador a toda velocidad.

– ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar? –preguntó a la femenina figura sentada junto a él, organizando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

– no lo sé… ¿Qué hay de la ciudad donde estaban?

– es inútil… la revisamos toda; ni rastro de López– _¿Dónde estás Sanny?_ Pensó la rubia derramando un par de lágrimas.

– ¿tú lo sabes, verdad puck? – la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, quien estuvo a punto de perder el control del Convoy.

– ¿yo sé qué? – preguntó este con nerviosismo marcado fuertemente en su voz.

– no te hagas es estúpido Noah, tú lo sabes. – No era una pregunta – sobre Santana y yo.

– No se supone que debemos hablar d-

– ¡BASTA CON LOS MALDITOS DEBERES NOAH! – interrumpió la rubia visiblemente alterada. – ¡por un maldito minuto, di lo que piensas!

– Bien – el soldado respiró profundo – Santana se enamoró de ti desde que llegó, cualquiera pudo haberlo notado. Te miraba… diferente. – Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica curvó los labios de la rubia. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? – ¿la amas? – preguntó el soldado sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La rubia cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, el frío aire del desierto amenazando con congelar sus pulmones – con toda mi alma, Noah. – no le miró, pero pudo darse cuenta de que su acompañante sonreía. – ¿alguna vez te has enamorado, puck?

¿Cuántas preguntas podrían sorprenderle tanto en una sola noche?

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, una cabellera rubia y corta con destellos rosa, unos lentes oscuros y un cigarrillo encendido. Sus años en Juveniles.

– una vez, cuando tenía 17. Estaba en prisión y conocí a una chica. Quinn. Era hermosa, cabello rubio, perforaciones, todo el paquete – aunque tenía la mirada fija en el camino, puck sabía que brittany a su lado estaba rodando los ojos, igual que como lo haría santana – tuvimos un romance algo turbio.

– ¿has vuelto a verla?

– no desde que salí de allí.

– oh… – el silencio se sumió de nuevo, por varios incomodos minutos en donde ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Ambos concentrados en el camino, y en la luz que proyectaban los faroles del Convoy.

– Bien – por fin habló el soldado tras varios minutos de conducir en silencio – aquí fue donde dejamos de buscarla. – ambos dejaron el auto, linternas en mano, dedicados a buscar a cierta latina extraviada

– No puedo creerlo – murmuró la doctora, faltaban pocas horas para salir el sol – nada.

_Nada._

Noah asintió decepcionado, habían pasado la noche entera buscando a la soldado, sin obtener resultado alguno. No podría haber ido tan lejos ¿o sí? La rubia trataba inútilmente de ocultar el rio de lágrimas que fluía de sus azules ojos.

– ella me prometió que volvería ¿sabes?

– ¿Qué? – el distraído soldado volvió su cabeza para mirarle durante un instante.

– Santana – respondió la rubia – ella me prometió que volvería, justo antes de irse.

– Brittany, sabes que no es fácil…

– si Noah, lo sé, son soldados y esa mierda… es solo que… no puedo perderla…

– ¿aun tienes esperanza? – inquirió el soldado. – ¿de qué aun este viva?

– No lo sé puck, eso creo – la rubia inclinó su cabeza hacia la ventana mirando al aun oscuro paisaje. _Santana…_

Un momento.

¿Era aquello un puntito blanco en el horizonte? ¡Sí! ¡Lo era! Quizá era santana. – ¡puck! ¡Detente! – Gritó la rubia – ¡mira! Tal vez es santana.

– o tal vez es un campamento musulmán. – replico el chico del mohawk, inclinándose incómodamente hacia la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

– puckerman, voltea el auto o te matare con mis propias manos y te alimentare a los cuervos. – _¿de dónde salió eso? _Preguntó pepe grillo. _No estoy para que me molestes. _Respondió la rubia tajantemente.

Con un giro escéptico de sus ojos, el soldado giró el volante hacia la derecha, en dirección al misterioso y raquítico puntito blanco del horizonte.

– maldición ¿no puedes ir más rápido?

– oye rubia, hago lo que puedo.

En pocos minutos -que a la rubia se le hicieron eternos- aquel punto blanco se hizo más grande. Un vehículo aun con las luces encendidas.

Un vehículo de la armada.

_Oh dios mío. _Pensó la rubia. _Santana!_

* * *

**_sera santana?_**

**_estará __viva?_**

**_quieres dejarme un review?_**

**_Bueno quizá no estare subiendo tan seguido ya que estudio 12 horas al dia y lo unico que quiero hacer cuando llego a casa es dormir._**


	11. wait? what?

**Volvi! tengo mas tiempo ahora asi que aproveche para corregir errores y demas detalles. **

**Disclaimer: glee no me pertenece, si asi lo hiciera -inserte broma gay sobre ryan murphy aqui- no estoy ganando dinero de esto, etc, etc...**

* * *

La oscuridad consumia todo aquello que su vista podía abarcar, y su pequeña linterna no ayudaba mucho; pero sus pies ya habían memorizado el camino hasta la tienda de lona donde dormía la rubia. Una taza de café y una magdalena temblaban en su mano debido al penetrante frio de la noche. _gracias a dios el sol saldrá pronto,_ se dijo el rubio mientras caminaba_ solo faltan unas horas._

El medico había discutido consigo mismo las pasadas tres horas en si debía ir a hablar con Brittany. Lentamente reuniendo valor para hacerlo. _De todas maneras, necesita comer algo ¿no? _y sin pensar mucho en ello, se había escabullido hacia la bodega de provisiones y robado un poco de café de la vieja cafetera de Sylvester. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en la reacción de la rubia al verlo. Ya podía imaginársela, su sonrisa brillante, su angelical voz y sus ojos azules mirándole directamente. _Quizá debería besarla. _Pensó divisando la tienda de la rubia ya no muy lejos. _Si, quizá debería decirle que me gusta, que la amo._

Quizá sus manos no temblaban por el frio después de todo.

Cuidadosamente colocó su linterna en el suelo en frente de la tienda, y con su mano libre deshizo la cremallera. ¿_Estaría dormida? _Lentamente deslizo su cabeza dentro de la lona, esperando ver la durmiente figura de la doctora, pero en su lugar fue recibido por un amasijo de ropa revuelta y una sabana.

Estaba vacia.

¿Qué demonios había pasado con Brittany? La taza de café cayo al suelo, esparciéndose el liquido, siendo absorbido rápidamente por la arena.

– ¡comandante sylvester! – gritó furiosamente, lanzándose a correr hacia dios sabe donde.

#########

Sus pasos temblorosos le llevaron hacia el desvencijado vehiculo color crema. La linterna temblaba frenéticamente en su mano; sus nervios estaban destrozados.

De pie junto a la ventanilla aun cerrada del conductor, levanto su mano y con ella el débil haz de luz que pronto se quedaría sin batería.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, y todas las plegarias del universo fueron dichas en un instante, en una palabra, en un suspiro, débil, ahogado, un suspiro que denotaba cansancio, tristeza y un ligero toque de esperanza – por favor…– cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz.

Nada.

Estaba vacio. ¿Cómo mierda podía estar vacio?

Puck, tras ella, parecía ver lo mismo. La misma nada. _Te dije que había muerto, _comento pepe grillo, sentado en un rincón de su cabeza, puliendo uno de sus brillantes mocasines que utilizaba cada que se aparecia por su cabeza. Aquella vocecilla comenzaba a volverse molesta. Lidiaría con ello algún día. Pero ahora, estaba demasiado anonadada como para hacer algo al respecto.

– Brittany… – puckerman se detuvo. Bloqueado. ¿Qué podía posiblemente decir en un momento como aquel?

– yo… yo… – la rubia estaba al borde de un jodido colapso nervioso – estaba tan segura… ella… ¡ella me lo prometió!

Su nívea mano golpeo el cristal de la ventanilla. Causando que una figura se moviera en el asiento trasero, Casi imperceptible con la baja y casi inexistente luz, pero lo suficientemente visible como para que los ávidos ojos de la rubia lo captaran.

– ¡Santana! – gritó, abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero.

######

– ¿Qué putas quieres decir con que no esta?—la ronca y desdeñosa vos de Sylvester trataba de hacerse oir por encima del murmullo de los soldados que acababan de ser violentamente despertados.

– ¡su maldita tienda esta vacia! ¡no esta en ningún lado! – gritó el rubio.

– no te atrevas a volver a gritarme, Ken – ladro Sue, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo ¿acaso nunca dejaba de fumar? – estoy segura de que tu noviecita esta en algún lado, inyectándose drogas de prescripción.

– como se atreve a-

**– **¡perros! Todos tomen una linterna y encuentren a Barbie ¡ahora!

#############

Había conducido sin rumbo fijo todo el dia y parte de la noche. Hasta quedarse sin gasolina por completo. Se había detenido en medio de la nada, sin comida, ni agua, ni ropa apropiada para el frio.

Estaba segura de que moriría.

No estaba segura si se había dormido o si había perdido el conocimiento debido a la deshidratación, y su llegada al asiento trasero del convoy había sido eliminada misteriosamente de su memoria. Había despertado un par de veces, solo para perder el conocimiento de nuevo tras unos minutos de pensamientos y espejismos sin sentido.

Y ahora era despertada por unos golpes y gritos provenientes de afuera. Instintivamente trató de ponerse de pie, aunque lo único que logró hacer fue moverse un poco y gruñir como animal herido.

Y allí la oyó.

La voz de un angel llamando su nombre. _Brittany… _estaba segura de que estaba alucinando debido a la inanición y la falta de agua. Había llegado la hora de morir, y sería un angel de cabello de oro y mirada de cielo quien le escoltara hasta las puertas del infierno.

– ¡santana! ¡oh dios mio! ¡Santana! – la misma voz que había escuchado después de que le habían disparado la ultima vez. _Un angel. _Vio una luz brillante y en un segundo su cuerpo estaba siendo levantado entre un par de brazos fuertes, como si fuese levantada por el mismísimo demonio.

¿asi que esto era? ¿asi se sentía la muerte? No era gran cosa, salvo por la voz de la rubia, que había escuchado en sus últimos momentos como mortal.

La extraña figura le depositó en una cama, su cabeza sobre una almohada. Y en un segundo se estaba moviendo, mientras una bestia rugia en el fondo.

¿Qué mierda? Al parecer era tiempo de abrir los ojos y ver que circulo del infierno requería un maldito viaje tan movedizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la luz.

Y la vio. Sus azules ojos y su cabello de oro fino.

Brittany.

¿Qué hacia allí? Seguramente seguía viva, aun alucinando.

– ¡despertó! Exclamó la rubia – oh dios san, estaba tan preocupada. – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la rubia, mojando levemente el rostro de santana.

Su garganta se sentía como el desierto en el que se encontraba, pero tenia que decir algo. Y pronto.

Sus labios se abrieron, respiró lentamente y alzó su mano para sentir el rostro de la rubia, quería comprobar que aquello era real.

– eres un angel– comentó en un fluente español, para luego sumirse de nuevo en el olvido.

############

– comandante – gritó un soldado de piel morena y un nombre difícil de recordar. Su voz grave llamo inmediatamente la atención de Sue Sylvester.

– ¿algo sobre Barbie? – una calada a su cigarrillo – ¿revisaron todo?

– no señora – la mirada del soldado se torno aun mas preocupada – también descubrimos que no esta el soldado puckerman y hace falta uno de los vehículos de asalto.

–¡¿Qué? – la comandante estaba colerica – ¿Cómo putas sucede algo asi bajo _mis _narices?

– ¿que sucede? ¿la encontraron? – el medioc rubio llego corriendo, corto de aliento y con una linterna en sus manos. El sol estaba a punto de salir y el cielo comenzaba a adquirir un tono purpura grisáceo, interrumpido solo por una amarillenta nube siendo iluminada por el sol en en horizonte.

– escucha esto ken – hablo sylvester bruscamente – tu barbie se fugó con puckerman, al parecer.

–p-puckerman? – la linterna que sostenía cayo a sus pies, y con ella, los pedazos de su corazón. _Imposible._

* * *

**_wow no pense que hubieran tantos errores..._**

**_dudas? comentarios? donaciones anonimas a mi cuenta bancaria?_**

**_todo en el link de alla abajo._**


End file.
